A Lesson of Life
by Meloisca
Summary: I thought killing myself was the way to end it all. But then God decided to think that it would be fun to just threw me into a world full of demons and crazy over-powered characters. "That's right, I should just kill myself aga-" "Nope." "Eh?"
1. Reincarnation

**_Welcome to "A Lesson of Life"!!!!_** **_Thank you for giving this story a chance and I hope you all will enjoy it as well. :D This story will slowly go AU as plot continues._**

**_There will be Canon breaking and if that's what you don't like, then please be prepared or don't read this at all._****_This is also my first fanfic I'm doing in this site (I used to write in Wattpad) so please bear with me. English is my second language so if there's any grammar mistake, please tell me, I will improve myself._**

**_Here's some things you will look foward in this story:_**

**_\- Might go AU as plot goes. So expect Canon breaking._**

**_\- Main protagonist is not a Mary-sue._**

**_\- If this fanfic is going to have romance, then it will be a slow-build up one._**

**_\- There will be quite the amount of angst._**

**_\- HUGE character development for main protagonist. Both mentally and physically._**

**_\- Main protagonist is average in terms of intellect._**

**_\- This fanfic relies heavily on the manga._**

**_That's all I have for you now! Enjoy and have fun! XD_**

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

I finally did it; hanging myself with the old rope that I found in the garage worked wonderous. I can't believe it was that easy.

Now, I don't have to deal with living a life anymore. Life is just painful, why would anyone even bother to protect it?

Yes, there are thousands of people who worked hard to make their lives worth it. I just don't see the point of it. Why try so hard when in the end, it will be all for nothing. You will just ended up with dead. Sure, it's for creating a mark in your life, to leave a legacy or whatever. But it all depends on how well you've done in that life.

I had the same thought when I was a child; dreamed of being a super star actor and make my name famous throughout the whole world. But with an abusive father and a messed up family, how will any of that happen.

"Go make some friends, Charles! I heard that Gwen Arithiona, the daughter of a billionaire goes to your school! Why don't you try to be useful once and build a relationship with her," My mom's voice rang quietly. Well, 'past' mom now.

That's right. Build connections. Not that easy for someone who is a hermit like me.

Anyway, since my life had ended, I guess I'm a ghost now. I don't see any sign of me going to hell nor heaven. Well, at least I could haunt my family and give them some real horror movie actions. I'll just stay away from the priests and the nuns.

Alright! It's not like I'm gonna get reincarna-

"You're weird," a mocking voice echoed from behind and I quickly turned around in shock.

In my view, a huge ball of light appeared infront of me. It's white colour shone and sparkled around it's area like glitter.

"What the fuck?"

"Language please," with a booming sound, the white ball grew bigger and spreaded throughout the whole area. In a minute, the colour of white surrounded me and I was floating aimlessly and in speechless. "Welcome to the Hall of Judgement. I'm the guardian of this place, Abraham. Did you think that I would just let you wander around, terrorizing other living humans like mere toys?"

The guy, Abraham - who just appeared out of nowhere - was able to piss me off under 5 seconds. Especially with those white eyes, white hair, pale skin, and white robe. Man, he could be a better ghost than anybody including me.

I snorted, "what's your problem? It's not like all of them are good anyways." I gave him the 'shoo-shoo' motions. "So what am I supposed to do if I can't be a ghost?"

"Again, you're very weird and annoying."

"And here I thought death was supposed to be peaceful. Didn't know they had annoying brats like you," I scoffed while observing his reaction.

"Watch your mouth! You do know that your fate is in my hands now!" With his right hand outward and open, he clenched it into a fist with power. As he does so, the whole area rumbled like an earthquake.

"Charles Smith, died by hanging at the age of 23. Time of death: Saturday, January 4th, at 8 P.M. by hanging. No regrets, no close connections, still in college-" Abraham listed annoyingly as three huge gate-looking door emerged behind him. I scratched the inside of my right ear with my pinky as I observed the gates.

They all looked very similar if it wasn't for the colour and the slight differences in their markings. The one on the left was coloured in rusty red. From here, you could see that said door was emanating a dark-gloomy aura and heat that could burn the whole area. If you focus, you could barely hear the pained screams of people in there as if they were trying to crawl their way out of the door. Just by looking at it, I could tell that it's probably "Hell."

The one in the middle shone the brightest out of the three, the complete opposite of what the left one was. It was so bright that I couldn't make out the actual appearance of it except to guess that it's probably the same door as the others. Unlike the left one, you could hear joyful laughter and angelic singing from it. My eyes stayed over the middle door as if I was entranced by it. It made me feel so relaxed and calm. Logically, this is probably the "Heaven" door.

Shaking my head from the sight of the bright looking door, my vision landed on the one at the right. The right door wasn't as bright nor as gloomy as the left and the middle ones. Instead, what interested me the most was how plain and normal it looked.

"You done staring, child?"

I glanced back at Abraham who had his chin propped in the palm of his right hand lazily. He looked so done with everything or maybe it was just me. I nodded to myself before pointing at the right door.

"What's that?"

"A gate, dumbass."

"I know, smartass. I want to know what gate is that," I retorted sharply and he chuckled.

"That's the reincarnation gate. You've heard that word before, right? You humans are just so smart with coming up with these words when none of you have actually experienced it." Abraham drawled on. He really likes to babble around, huh.

"So what am I supposed to do? I hung myself to death, so there's no way I would be going to Heaven," I exclaimed while pointing towards the gate in the middle, "so that only leaves Hell."

"Are you scared?"

I blinked at the question as if Abraham just grew two more heads. "Scared?" I looked up in wonder. "No, not really. I expected it when I planned my death. Sure, Hell is all torture and everything but as you can see. I don't really care what happens to me."

"Is that what you think of life?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're different from the ones I have met. You're not selfish and you treat things as if they are useless. Even your own life has no meaning whatsoever to you. You don't appreciate what God has given to you humans," Abraham trailed in awe and I could only looked at him with disgust. That was the most polite form of insult I have ever heard! But it's not really an insult if he's looking at me with that admired face.

"And what has God given to me anyway?"

"A life."

It was silent for a moment before I snorted loudly like a pig. The force rumbled my whole body and I clutched my stomach as laughter filled my throat.

"Life? I didn't ask for life. What does God think in doing whatever he deem is good? Not all of us wanted to live. Life is just an endless torture. If anyone is to be called selfish, it would be your God!"

Abraham looked at me as if I was the most interesting subject he ever found. His chin was no longer in his right palm. Instead he sat straight before picking up a feathered pen and quickly wrote something.

"Really, why was I even bothered to been born with life anyway?" I whispered quietly while looking down.

"I have decided!" Putting his pen down with satisfaction and a loud smack, Abraham stood up with a paper in hand. "Charles Smith, I can't deny your words for it is all true. But even so, I still have duties and responsibilities. You are an interesting soul and that's why I have come to this decision," He trailed as he folded the paper, "You have claimed that 'Life' is a useless thing and have used said reason against our God. I'm entertained by your opinion and with that, I shall gave you a chance to find your answer!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" I asked with a careful tone. I got a bad feeling about what's going to happen next.

Abraham continued to fold said paper a few more times before muttering a few words. I raised an eyebrow as he threw it up into the air. My mouth hung open as I watched the paper turned into a white bird. It chirped once before flying off towards the ceiling and disappeared.

"Now, that's done. We could finally move on with this. Charles, you may now come closer," He demanded and I nodded quietly before floating my way over to his office desk.

"What did you just do?"Abraham's creepy white eyes shone in delight at the question. I sweated nervously under his gaze.

"You're going to be my first entry to be reincarnated! I have never done this before since I always send them to Hell or Heaven so I have yet to send one to 'Reincarnation'! Your opinion had left me with quite the mark and with my duties as both an angel and a guardian; I have to fix what is wrong in the eyes of the God and that is to make you realize what is the value of 'Life'! Your way of thinking is new and refreshing but everyone's gotta learn-"

"Wait, wait! Stop! What!?" I blanched at his words that seemed to just keep pouring out of his mouth like a waterfall. "I'm going to be reincarnated!?" Before I knew it, my right hand was already clenched into a fist before slamming it down towards the desk with a loud sound.

"Don't give me that shit! You think I killed myself just to come here and get myself revived again? Just because you're the one who decides everything doesn't mean I would follow around with whatever you choose! You can't just treat me as if my death worth nothing!"

As the last sentence came out of my mouth, I stopped myself and realized what I had just said. Being the smartass he was, Abraham grinned mischievously, a sly look washed over his face as I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

"Looks like you cared about your life anyway, huh? After all of that, do you really think your life was worthless?"

A flash of a small girl with dyed silver hair and blue eyes crossed over my mind but I quickly shut it down as my blood boiled. Growling like an animal, I reached over for Abraham and grabbed his collar harshly. Angel or guardian? Who cares!

"What was the sentence again? Cat got your tongue? Hmm... You should look at your face. That's the kind of face I'm very familiar with; desperate, broken, anger, the feelings of a human who clearly value their life. Maybe I was wrong afterall?"

Before I could punch him in the face, he dissapeared into thin air before reappearing again infront of the 'Reincarnation' gate with a smug look.

"Nonetheless, I already sent my report to the Council so it's not like I can go back and change my decision," He said in a mocking tone. No, it's not that he can't change it, he just doesn't want to do it.

"What kind of a shitty guardian angel are you! Didn't you say not to play around with mere humans!?"

"But you're not a human anymore. You're just a soul with an empty body, right? Your human body is down there hanging with that old rope you found in the garage," he chuckled at that last word and that snapped me as I launched - well, flew in this situation - at him with a battle cry.

"Though it's not like I'm gonna make you a human again anyway," He added before raising his right hand up and snapped with his fingers. The whole area trembled as he does so and I stopped my way in confusion and wary. What is going on now?

The 'Reincarnation' gate behind him slowly opened up with a loud booming sound. "You will be reincarnated to this particular world," He exclaimed as the other side of the door flashed a certain fictional world that I was familiar with from my childhood. My eyes widened. Out of all the worlds he could have picked, it needs to be this one!?

I turned towards the Guardian and with a smug look, I stated, "Abraham, just because I'm going to be reincarnated, doesn't mean I can't kill myself!"

"That's true. But don't worry, that will never happen under my watch."

I pushed down the fear that was bubbling quietly inside and snarled at his face. He was going to watch me everyday? This guy was some into stalker shit! That's fucking creepy! I sweated as I looked at him in disgust.

He laughed before disappearing. My eyes widened and I looked around for the white haired jerk.

"You seemed to be quite familiar with this world. That makes it even more interesting. Who knows, maybe you could change a few things up? Maybe you'll find a purpose for your life and the meaning behind it," his voice echoed everywhere which annoys me to another level. "You have quite the advantage here. You should be able to... not die."

No, it's not because I was familiar with the world. It was because of being able to live again andhow terrifying that world isthat I don't want to do this!

I stepped back from the opened gate like it was the most disgusting thing I've ever had. I continued to look at the fictional world that flashed from the other side. Laughing nervously, "Hey, Guardian Angel Abraham, why don't we make a dea-"

"Denied," his voice was so close to me and I turned around only to see me falling backwards into the gate. His right hand was out in a pushing motion before slowly raising it up as if he was saying a goodbye.

"Who knows, maybe you would get quite the character development?"

That was the last thing I heard before light engulfed me and the oxygen around me was gone. I can't breathe! My body was burning hot and I couldn't help as tears formed in my eyes. My vision blurred and my strength slowly dissapeared anand replaced by numbness. My breathing became ragged as I coughed.

A sudden burning feeling made it's way into my chest and I screamed in pain at the change in temperature. I looked down to see a gaping hole in the center between my collarbone and chest. Trails of smoke was left from the mark. My brain shook in fear and exhaustion. My salty tears couldn't stop and I was scared of what I would have become. With the remaining strength I had, I stretched my right hand out as if to grab something.

"Help...!" I croaked out before blacking out.

**_Chapter 1 - "Reincarnation"_**

"Sir Abraham?"

"Yes?" After closing the gate, Abraham went back to his desk with a smug look as if he won something. He sat down and continued back with his paper works. But with his assistant, Keiko, appeared infront of his desk, Abraham put down his feathered pen before looking up at her with a smirk.

If there was anything Keiko learned from being Abraham's assistant for 500 years, is that Abraham would never smirk or smile deviously at her like that. Carefully, as to not ruin his good mood, she bowed 90 before meeting with her superior's eyes.

"It seems you're in a good mood."

"Isn't that obvious?"

"That's right. I have heard that you have sent a soul to the 'Reincarnation' route for the first time," Keiko said quietly as if she didn't want anyone else to hear their conversation.

With a sigh, Abraham rose an eyebrow at her, "where are you going with this, Ms. Keiko?"

"I wanted to make sure you followed the right procedure to do the soul reincarnation."

"And...?"

"Did you perhaps erase the soul's previous memories before sending them off?"

With that Keiko's question was met with silence and she took a sharp breath as Abraham narrowed his eyes on her's.

"No, I didn't," His voice was quiet and soft but Keiko knew there was something sharp underneath it. This only caused Keiko to widen her eyes in shock as she sweated nervously.

"But that-"

"Instead of erasing it,I delayed his 'memory wipe.'So he will soon forget his previous life little by little. It's obvious he knows about the world I send him into. But I also don't want him to forget our meeting here. Isn't this fun?" Abraham chuckled darkly, "That way, he will forget about his desire to kill himself. Sooner or later, he will noticed it and that's when things get interesting."

Gulping her saliva, Keiko knew that Abraham was a bit sadistic with things he findsinteresting.But this was probably a little bit different than the usual. Fixing her glasses with her fingers, she nodded.

"The reason why I'm sending him to the 'Reincarnation' route was because I want him to know the value of a 'Life'," Abraham explained while picking up his feathered pen back. "In that world, I'm pretty sure he will survive. Especially when I gave him something special."

"And what is this special thing? In that world, being a human is not enough to survive," Keiko questioned with interest as she thought about various things in her head; maybe he is going to be born as a fairy, a giant, or maybe a demon? Give him super strength or an enormous amount of magic? There were so many choices!

Abraham's smug smirk only widened even more while he continues to write and work on his stack of paper works. "Look to your right, second shelve. See something missing there?"

Keiko nodded before slowly turning her head to said direction as she scanned the second shelve that appeared out of nowhere. Her cobalt black eyes landed on the empty glass dome and an electric shock washed over her as soon as the realization hit her.

She snapped her head back towards her sadistic superior with fear. "You gave him the 'Chimaira of Life' in that world!? You do know, everyone's just going to hunt him down for it, right? How is that going to help him survive!?"

To think that her superior would gave him such a valuable relic to a mere soul was ridiculous. Not only that it's a very important relic, it was also a bad combination for that world.

The 'Chimaira' was known to be the fire which never goes out. Not water nor any elements can extinguish it. In this situation, 'Chimaira of Life' is a soul that acts like immortality and burns as long as you are alive. Despite the fact that it appears in the form of a brilliant golden flame, you do not get to control any element related to the relic. So in terms of magic power and fighting, it's useless.

"Ms. Keiko, the reason I gave him that was not for him to be a battle maniac and defeat everyone into pulps. I want him to learn the value of life from his own perspective and others in a 'normal' way. Sending him into that world seemed perfect. Everybody learns better in a hard way," Abraham trailed off. "Now, he has no choice but to survive by building the right connections with other people."

"But he could still just give it to other people if he wants to and then die, right?" Keiko asked in confusion.

"That is correct," Abraham said quietly before chuckling and his white eyes turned mischievously at his assistant. "But it's not like he knows what it is, right?"

Keiko gaped at her superior, her mouth hanging open and she couldn't help but felt almost bad for Charles Smith.

"And it's not like he will take it out and just give it to someone else. It's his soul afterall. The pain is going to be immeasurable even for him."

"T-That's correct, sir."

"But you do know that the immortality part is just the bonus to the relic. The actual reason why it is so treasured is because-"

Keiko's eyes widened and before she could think, she pointed her index finger at her superior. "It's able to bring the death back to life if given!"

"Hey, hey, you can't just steal my thunder like that!"

"Ah! S-Sorry..."

With a wave, Abraham sighed before relaxing into his chair. "Isn't this the best way for someone to learn. Once he knows the answer, I wonder if he's willing to give it to someone?"

"Eh?"

"Nevermind," He shook his head at the thought. "By the way, is there anything else you would like to know, Ms. Keiko?"

"Ah, yes. I was wondering if Charles Smith... Well, from the sound of his name and the way you refer him. He's a male, correct?" Keiko asked warily as she held a single paper infront of her.

Abraham rose an eyebrow at her in question as if she was stupid. "Of course, Charles Smith is a male. Full-blown male with a _stick_," He drawled out.

"Well if you say so...then why did you circle 'female' here?" She turned the paper around to show Abraham and pointed at a certain part with her index finger.

The paper of 'Reincarnation Request form' he filled a few minutes before was showed to him. His eyes slowly scanned downwards to the 'Requested Gender' section and saw the 'female' word was circled hastily beside it.

It was silent for a moment before Abraham chuckled nervously. "The excitement from before must have gotten me... I wasn't really paying attention while talking to him..."

"Ahahahaha..." They both laughed gloomily. Keiko completely felt bad for this Charles now. She could only wish him good luck and don't die. As for her superior, she didn't know what to do with him now.

"By the way, It was also my first time to hear that a soul would cursed at you with such beautiful language, sir," Keiko chuckled with a teasing smile at Abraham.

"...Just how much did you heard?"

"Well, you two were quite noisy."

"Get out."

"Also, Sir. William would like to talk to you about what just happened."

"Hm? How did he-"

"Well, you two were quite noisy."

"**GET OUT**."

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

**_1 Review = 1 Motivation ;)_**


	2. Survivor

**_Chapter 2 is here! I had a hard time adjusting with the 'publishing system' with this app. I'm doing this with my phone by the way so if you guys see a lot of problem with the format of the story..._**

**_I'M SORRYYYYYY!!!_**

**_I have always read fanfictions through the internet instead of using the app so this is kinda like my "shonen" journey as a writer. Tralalalala~~~~_**

**_I noticed the mistakes from the first chapter thanks to @merendinoemiliano so I will be fixing it after this chapter comes out._**

**_This chapter is going to focus more on the world-building and the main protagonist's new life! Hope you all don't mind the details. To keep y'all entertained, I slipped a bit of interesting informations here and there._**

**_Anyway, enough of my rambling! Enjoy ch. 2 of "A Lesson of Life"_**.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

"@#$!#*$*)"

"@#%!(_"

"-*!(#!*?!?"

Screams of confusion and panick rang through me and I couldn't help but squirmed in annoyance. Not only that, what kind of language are they using?Doesn't sound like English nor Japanese at all. Ugh, does this mean I have to learn their language? What a bother... Here I thought being a halfie (mentally) that can speak both languages would be an advantage, looks like I was wrong.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. The sudden light from above attacked me as I flinched. It seemed that I'm in a hospital? Well, with the white wall, ceiling, and tiles... what else could it be? Judging from one of the people - their faces are blurry as heck - who was wearing a white coat, I guess I'm right.

The questions still remains: Why in the world are they screaming at each other like a bunch of children?

What happened after I blacked out? All I could remember was meeting that stupid-fake guardian wannabe angel, Abraham and being pushed into the gate of...

Wait, did I actually got reincarnated?

Hold on, why is everybody so big?

I tried to move around but that resulted in nothing so with every bit of energy that I had, I tilted (very little) my head down to look at my body.

Holy crap, look at those tiny feet! I wiggled my feet around, amazed by the sloppy movements of my chubby and tiny limbs. I quietly squealed mentally.

They're. fucking. adorable.

Hmm... I can't see my '_stick_' here sadly. Maybe it was too tiny for me to see it yet. I grumbled in dissapointment which sounded weird when you're a baby. Nah, puberty will soon hit me and then I will get my _'excalibur' _back in no time.

Still, I was angry that I got reincarnated. After ending my life, I thought I could finally get a rest where I don't have to deal with my strict-abusive parents, the death of my sister, being a drop-out from school, and betrayed by my best friend anymore.

Those days were true hell for me. As each of those moments happened, my hope for a better life was plummeted into the ground and that's when I asked myself, "what's the point of me living? Continuing this life would just be a torture. That's right, it's not like my family care about me so why should I care for them? Why should I care about my life?"

Soon enough, I remembered going back home and instantly went to the garage. Got the rope and hung myself after; didn't even struggled and as soon as the oxygen left me, for once, I felt true peace.

But here I am, as a reincarnated baby.

No, I'm going to prove that bastard, Abraham that I'm right. The moment I'm old enough to hold a knife, I will slit my throat and die. That's going to be my plan A.

Now that you think about it... why is it so hot in here?

Looking back at the screaming people, I knew something happened. Judging by the head turns and their fingers pointing at me, I guess it was me. Even as a baby, I could feel their glares on me. In _what world_, can a baby do to get so much hate like this?

_"You will be reincarnated to this particular world," He exclaimed as the other side of the door flashed a certain fictional world that I was familiar with from my childhood. My eyes widened. Out of all the worlds he could have picked, it needs to be this one!?_

That's right, I'm in the anime world of **_"Seven Deadly Sins."_** Of course, what could go wrong? Well, this is just a _greaaattt _start to my second life. Note the sarcasm.

But no matter how great it can get, it's not going to last because I will kill myself as soon as possible. Abraham said he was going to watch over me, but that doesn't mean he can just pop out of thin air and save me.

I - as a fan of the anime - know that things such as the Goddesses and the other races, are not something to joke around. This anime world sucks if you were born into it and because I'm in it, that means I have to kill myself ASAP.

I just hope that Abraham doesn't have the power to make me _immortal_ from birth, because it will be impossible for me to even kill myself then.

"Stop it all of you! If you don't want her then I'll take her in." A sharp yet decrepit voice cut in like a sharp knife. Everything went silence and the voice seemed to attract everyone's attention including me.

My first thought was, "Ohhh, Japanese! I can finally understand now!"

"But... Mother Eri, Some-thing _that_ is not... human," A heavy accent of japanese voiced out desperately. "With fire inside like that. Who knows she could be," the feminine voice continued to reason out.

They kept referring this person 'she' so it's definitely not me. But who else could be in here that they were so mad about?

"Who are you to say such things!? I did not raise you to be like this! Did you not heard what Emilia said," 'Eri' scolded with venom in her words which caused the whole room to grow colder and I shivered. "Emilia gave birth to this child," She pointed at me, "because she loved her! She died for her even though she knew that her child would be _'special' _! So if you think that this baby is a monster, then you must have thought that Emilia was a monster, huh?" Eri ended with a deadly taunt.

"Mother Eri! How cou-"

"_How could I _say such things? Because I have goddamn common sense, Jun." Before I knew it, strong yet gentle arms picked me up and I was cradled lovingly as the face of an old woman enters my vision.

Her dark timeworn skin felt comfortable against my naked body. The smoky-grey hair of hers was tied into a bun with a chopsticks-like decoration. I couldn't really see her face well because of my poor vision as a newborn infant. But what I know for sure was that she is someone you don't play around with it despite her old age.

Curiously, I blabbed and stretched both my hands up to reach her cheeks to get a look of her. I must have looked very stupid since she started cooing and chuckled at my attempt in doing so. I slumped further into her embrace and grumbled in frustration. That only made her chuckle turned into laugh though.

"Well, I'm tired so I'll be taking her with me now," Eri stated, still watching my movements with interest and delight. I know she meant good, but I need some privacy here. I'm naked afterall! I squirmed as if I was trying to escape but her grip on me was stronger than I thought! Or maybe I'm just so weak, huh.

"Mother Eri, Yo-u know if yo-u take 'it', the vi-"

"First of all, she is not an 'it'. Her name is Sarid Ortega and she's the _human _daughter of Emilia Ortega. If you have anything else to say, you can go home and fix your japanese first before speaking with me again," she declared before turning around with a satisfied huff and went towards the exit of the house. She opened the door before slamming it shut.

She didn't move for one second as if she was hesitant about something. The cold atmosphere around her from before wavered and I could tell she was in pain. She turned her head down and met my eyes. I didn't know what to do, so I forced a smile unto my face and gave her a poor attempt of a thumbs up (it ended up looking as if I was going to slap her).

She chuckled before moving her face closer to mine. I flinched at the proximity and closed my eyes out of habit. The smell of flowers hit me and I felt relaxed before a slight pressure hit my forehead softly and dissapeared. I blinked my eyes open in wonder before landing at her lips that was pulled into a teasing grin.

Inside me, I can feel something cracked and before I knew it, tears formed in my eyes and with a wail, I cried. Guilt washed over me and Eri's eyes softened before cooing at me and hugging me closer to her in attempt to comfort me.

I felt guilty because soon enough, I have to leave her and this sweet moment will never happen again. I cried and cried until I realized the meaning of my name.

_"Sarid"_

From crying, I bawled my heart out because I hated my name even more than I thought. I tried to kick Eri in the chest in attempt to get her away from me but obviously, I failed. She's going to make me fail isn't she? That's why I have to get away from her.

"Hush, Sarid... It's okay. No one's going to hurt you... I'm here... Mother Eri is here."

That only made things worse.

**_Chapter 2 - "Survivor"_**

After drying my beautiful tears out, Eri carried me until we walked out from what she said was "Arkansa" and outside of it's area. Arkansa is apparently, the village that we're apart of. While she was walking, she told me a lot of stuff; the village, our infamous fighting style with the sword, the abundant nature we had, and much more.

What got me thinking was if such village exist, shouldn't they have made a name of themselves in the manga of the anime? I expected people to have raided this village in no time.

"Sarid," I flinched, "look," she ordered as her right arm shot out and her index finger pointed to the other side while her left arm kept me steady. I made a questioning sound before turning my head to where she pointed at. I squealed in shock at the sight.

We were on top of a high hill so I could see everything that the village has. It wasn't as big as what the Kingdom of Lioness was drawn in the manga, but I bet this village was almost as big as that goddamn Kingdom.

The village's main colour seemed to be warm and light brown as it's the one used by most of the houses. You can't really see it from here but most houses has similar dome like roofs that stretched downward and act as their outside walls too. Neat.

Not only that but the village was build above this huge ass lake with the support of wooden pillars everywhere to keep the neighborhood from drowning.

Road rocky paths were subsituted by wooden bridges and at the west side of the village, there was a large empty space that seemed to be separated into smaller squares. I pointed at it with my chubby fingers.

"Waa ish day?"

"Oh my, is that Japanese I heard?"

I ignored her amusement and continued to point at the same spot. I demand answer, woman!

"Alright, alright, Sarid. That's the training area where people fight, you see. Those who sign up to be warriors are the only ones that can enter. Since the fights are intense, the village's mage put a spell around it and only activates when a fight happens. This is to prevent destructions happening in the village," Eri explained with a sigh. "There was that one time, where a certain idiot with blonde hair destroyed the magic barrier and almost brought the village into crisis."

My interest picked up at that last part and I snapped at her. "Ih-dot?"

"Idiot, yes. My, your japanese is so much better than my other spoiled dumb children! You can understand what I'm talking about, already! You are quite the prodigy are you?" She twirled me around once in joy before stopping and hugged me again like a teddy bear.

_Woman_, in anime, babies can easily rule the world if they want too. Also I'm not a prodigy, I was just born with the memory of a 23 year old man.

Speaking of man, there's something else I have to check quickly as soon as I see a mirror.

"Hey, Sadri. Look around you." I whined annoyingly but followed her anyway. I scanned my surroundings and blinked in confusion as all I see is just a bunch of trees. What else could it be? I looked back at Eri, demanding for an answer.

"This village is protected by the forest that were given by the previous Fairy King himself! The forest emits this magical illusion to confuse strangers from entering. You see, our village and their's are in good terms (We're like old buddies). They would protect us with their main element in nature and we would give them an abundant amount of fresh magical water to keep their fairy world of forest alive and expand! Quite the deal, eh?"

I blanched. Holy hell, our village is being protected by a wall of nature. When Eri mentioned the Fairy King, the image of a certain midget with short brown hair appeared in my head but I quickly shook it off. But what did she meant by out abundant amount of fresh magical water?

I flailed my arms around and blabbered my question out in my baby language. I even made an attempt to blew a raspberry wih my small lips which ended up me spitting at her face. Why I did that? Because it was the closest thing I could think of when it comes to imitating the sound of water.

"I get it, Sarid. You can stop now. Geez, not even my other stupid children were like this when they were babies."

This time, I actually spit on her face.

She glared at me playfully before laughing. She took a grip of my waist before turning me around towards the village again.

"Look straight south!"

I did and what I saw was a giant waterfall that fell from the... well, the sky.

"HAT DE PHAK!?"

"EY! You may be really good in japanese but where in the world did you learn such language!? You're just a baby!"

I'm a super baby, woman! But explain this to me first! I slapped weakly at her front chest while keeping my eyes stilled at the waterfall.

"Along with the lake, we call it the 'Akansa's Enternity'. Just like how the name goes, without the water, the village is nothing. We don't know where it came from but there were legends saying that the Leviathan dragon blessed us with it's abundant of magical power and so it created the waterfall. But who knows?" She shrugged like it was nothing and my small jaw dropped at the sight of the waterfall from far away.

"That's how our soldiers and the village get their magical power too. Everyone in this village, including me... **_W_****_e do not have magical powers_**.**_ None._**"

I blinked once, then twice before mentally screaming in confusion and shock. How are they surviving now!?

Eri must have read my mind because she smiled warmly at me and started our walking again. "That's why back in the old days - around 2000 years ago - we were desperate in making connections and surviving at the same time through the Holy War.

We relied with the other kingdoms too much. A lot of lives were lost and finally, the previous Fairy King came and offer us protection with the forest," she explained quietly, "that's why if you ever meet a fairy, make sure you be nice to them. From what I observed, you have quite the temper."

I spit at her face again and she took a harsh grip at my right cheek. "Just because you're such an adorable baby, doesn't mean I'm gonna let you get away! I'm going to discipline you!"

She tickled my stomach, I tried to maintain my composure but failed miserably as I giggled and laughed. Suddenly Eri stopped which stopped my laughter as I quietly panted.

I looked around to see that we were standing infront of a wooden house with the same features as the ones in the village. Eri kissed me in the forehead and I flinched again. With a chuckle, she opened the door. "Sarid, welcome to your new home."

The inside of the house was smaller than I thought, from my point of view, everything seemed very narrow and weird. But once you get used to it, the base floor is just a rectangular shape. The whole first floor had the living room, the dining table and the kitchen all set.

We went up towards the rounded steps that lead towards the second floor. The second floor only went halfway into the center of the house before stopping there and a wooden railing was set to prevent anyone from falling over. This way, people could look down into the first floor from the second floor.

To my suprise, there was only a single queen-sized bed at the far corner, against the wall. A small desk was right beside it with a lamp sitting on top of it. Not too far from it was the bathroom on the other side. But then, my eyes landed at the standing mirror beside the closer.

"Sorry, I didn't know that I was bringing you with me. Tomorrow, we can go get some furnitures for-"

"Er! Er! Mir-hoh!" I cried out while pointing at the reflecting object.

"Huh? You wanna see the... mirror?" Eri sounded hesitant for a second but I ignored it as I continued to point at it. After a few seconds, Eri nodded before bringing me over infront of the mirror.

Let me remind you, I'm still stark naked ever since we came out of the 'hospital'.

I grinned in excitement as Eri held me by the waist and brought me down to the floor, enough to make me look like I was standing.

That excitement turned dread as soon as I saw my lower part.

"WERE ISH MAH SH-TIC!?!?"

The sight of my missing 'stick' left me with quite the shock as my head dropped down in dissapointment and bubbling anger. I swear I'm going to kill myself and then kill Abraham! How dare he turn me into a girl! It's not like I'm being sexist, but my sticccccccckkkkkkkk!!!!

I silently cried in the inside until something bright caught my eyes. Wait, what is that? Is that why, when I was outside - stark naked - I didn't get a cold? Is this the reason my body was always in high temperature?

What. did. Abraham. do. to. me?

"Remember how I told you, none of us in the village have magic power?" The conversation from before lingered in my head as my chubby and tiny hands crawled towards the small hole in the center between my collarbone and chest. My body trembled in fear.

I don't know what it is but what I do know for sure is that, whatever this is... Abraham is trying to keep me from dying. I don't like that, I don't like that at all.

He's forcing me to stay alive in this hell!? How dare he mock my ideals! I still don't know what it is, but - my guts were telling me that it's bad - I will prove him wrong. That's right, Eri is just another obstacle; another test. She's keeping me alive in this world and away from getting my peace!

Eri must have noticed my sudden mood drop because she started to pat my back softly while making sure I don't fall over.

"Sarid, this flame you have," She trailed as her index finger pointed at the golden flame in the center of the hole. It continued to burn brightly; it didn't grow smaller nor showed any signs of dying. It continues to lit up.

"is a sign that you might have magic power," Eri finished quietly.

What. is. this?

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

_italics - speaking in another language_

_"It's so warm, Mother Eri..." _

"You've done well, Emilia. I'm so proud of you."

_"Look at her... I don't know what that is, but it matches her hair colour and she's beautiful,"_ Emilia sighed in relief as she stroked the baby in her arms affectionately. There were blood around her but she didn't care, because what matters to her was the her sweet daughter sleeping in her arms.

She knew that the moment when she was pregnant and the heat that raised in temperature inside her stomach that her child is going to be special.

The hole may look terrifying, but the flame that was burning inside was beautiful in her eyes. The moment Eri handled her child over, Emilia was already crying at how beautiful her sweet baby is.

"Emilia, dear... you do know what this means, right?" Eri's voice had broken her thoughts and Emilia looked up to her mother.

_"Yes, I do know,"_ Emilia said with venom as her eyes narrowed._ "Mother Eri,"_ she called out and said person looked at her in question. _"Please protect her from Rayak."_

"I don't need you to tell me that."

Emilia's eyes brightened at that. She knew her mother wouldn't be the type of person to not let her down. Eri was a great mother and she wished she was too. Emilia face softened as she looked at her mother.

_"...Thank you,"_ Emilia whispered quietly with a smile as she felt her body grew colder. The only heat she could feel was from her own baby and Emilia cooed slightly at the sight of her daughter. IHer right hand cupped the baby's cheeks lovingly.

_"She's so warm... it feels peaceful."_

"Emilia?"

_"She's so full of life..."_

"Emilia, dear...!"

_"Sarid... Ortega... that will be her name."_

Eri was already in tears as she watched her oldest daughter slowly dying. Emilia knew she had to choose her next words carefully before her life depletes and so, with trembling lips, she opened her mouth.

_"Survivor, that's what it means. I want you to... live your life, Sarid."_

With that, Emilia Ortega died peacefully and in warmth as she hugged 'Sarid'.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

**_Only 4k words. Sorry! I promise I will write more in the next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it though! If you did notice, I kinda rushed this chapter a bit._****_To be honest, I didn't plan this story at all. It just came into my head and I was like, "Yep, cool. Gonna write this out."_**

**_I have so many questions about this chapter!_**

**_First of all, what do you think of Sarid's first day? Sure, she didn't have much reaction at the beginning but that's because She just think that she shouldn't think much about her new life when she's just going to kill herself later. HAHAHA_**

**_What do you think of the 'Village of Arkansa' and it's background? I put a lot of stuff in there and I tried writing it as ridiculous as possible._**

**_I guess you all can guess who the blonde idiot that Eri mentioned by the way. ;)_**

**_I had tons of fun writing the relationship of Arkansa and the the Fairy World too._**

**_Now that we are talking about her, how do you guys like Mother Eri? I tried my best to make her a strong-willed granny. I, personally, like her character the most right now._****_ I will write more about Emilia in the future chapters so that's something to look forward!_**

**_Other than that, see you guys in the next chapterrrrrrrr!_**

**_Reviews are Motivations!_**


	3. First Attempt

**_BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH CHAPPPTERRRRR 3!!!! WOOOO!!!_**

**_I finally caught up in the manga for Seven Deadly Sins and holy crap, everything is just bad-shit crazyyyy! Though the more I read it, the more I'm getting excited in writing this fanfic cause I'm planning so much for the_****_ story and just can't wait to write it out!_**

**_Since the anime of the series is still far behind, I want to make sure that before continue reading this story, all of you read the manga before hand. Otherwise if I put 'some spoilers' from the manga in the future chapters, you will be pretty confused. The manga is realllyyy intense right now XD_**

**_Just a warning if that happens :P_**

**_This chapter and the next one will still focus on Sardi adjusting to her new life as she tries to find a way to kill herself lol._**

**_Anyway enjoyyyyyyy!!!!_**

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Soon morning came as the sun light from outside came in through the window and sharply slapped myself in the face as if it was trying to wake me up. I grumbled in annoyance at both the light and the crushing hug of the sleeping Eri. With my very weak attempt at pushing her away from me, I decided to just let her continue to hug me. Ever since that event from yesterday, I wasn't able to sleep peacefully. There were times where the drowsiness hit me hard but with me knowing that, a certain bastard by the name Abraham is watching me, I was too scared if he was going to pop out and put something in me - just like this flame thing.

That's right, I should apologize to Eri later. Afterall, I threw a huge tantrum and made quite a mess. I sweated nervously at the memory. Eri is really scary, no wonder her children were terrified when talking to her back at the hospital, I sweated nervously. Blinking my baby eyes, I faced upwards as I watched the ceiling as if something was going to happen.

Eri said that the Holy War already 'ended' 2000 years ago and by how she mentioned 'previous king', that could meant that I'm somewhere before the main story or somewhere before the 10 commandments revival. Honestly, I do not want to get involved with any of them, too scary and it's not worth it for my death.

I prefer my death to be simple, quick, and painless. Additionally, my soul being taken by the demons is also _not the_ _kind of death _that I want. I want to die without regrets. Despite my obsession with suicidide, I have quality and preference in how I die.

Hanging myself in my previous life was the only way I could think of. Stabbing myself would be way too messy, getting a gun was way too hard for myself, and jumping off from a high cliff would be not my style. At that time, I didn't have any regrets; I never made any deep connections with everyone, never felt attracted to anyone or anything, and so on.

Hmmm, but I did thought of killing myself with a knife before... Let's just make that as a last resort if anything fails!

I glanced down at the fire hole that was placed in my spectacular body. Seriously, what am I supposed to do with this? It doesn't seem to burn it's surroundings - well, I would be dead if that happen (!and I wish it would have). I don't know how this thing works besides the fact that I _might_ have magical power.

Not only that, Eri said no one in the village was born with magical power so they relied on the so called 'Arkansa Enternity'. This village is every bits of ridiculous and amazing as it can. Even the civilians and commoners in this world have magic power and that's why the 10 commandments targeted them.

But shouldn't this be a good thing? That way, the 10 commandments and the demons wouldn't bother raiding our village and eat our souls since we have zero magic; we would be useless. Just as I thought about it, my mind flashed to a certain conversation from yesterday.

_"Along with the lake, we call it the 'Akansa's Enternity'. Just like how the name goes, without the water, the village is nothing. We don't know where it came from but there were legends saying that the Leviathan dragon blessed us with it's abundant of magical power and so it created the waterfall. But who knows?"_

_"That's how our soldiers and the village get their magical power too-"_

No, the demons will definitely come here to drain the 'Arkansa's Enternity', that will then cause the whole village to fight back and get themselves killed. But who am I to care anyway? Before that even happens, I will be in my coffin and resting in peace.

If I get involved in the main story, things will change and get really complicated. Especially when they have a certain doll that can literally read and wipe your memories at the same time. I can only imagine the situation of him asking me a lot of questions about my previous life with his deadpan expression.

Looks like I have to thank Abraham for having me being born in a village where it doesn't have any relation with he story at all. If I were to be born in either in Lioness or Camelot, I would be panicking. I sighed in relief at the thought but that doesn't change the fact that I still want to punch Abraham in the face.

"Oh... you're awake already, Sarid?" Eri's sleepy voice rang quietly as I looked at her. "Aaahhhh," she yawned, "you're such a weird baby, how in the world were you able to woke up so much earlier than me..." A ticked mark appeared and I glared at her before slapping her right arm that was tying me down since she was hugging me.

"Geh-Ur-Amhs-ofh-Mih!"

"Alright, alright." With that Eri slowly moved away from me and sat up on the bed, she rubbed her eyes before yawning again. Geez, what time is it anyway? It feels like I've been in this bed for a year. Looking back at Eri, my lips twitched a bit at the bed hair she had. Her supposed neat bun styled gray hair was all over the place as some of them were either tangles up or sticking out like spikes. I giggled softly at it

"What are you laughing at, brat?"

I stopped quickly and looked away as if nothing happened. I tried to move but I'm still considered to be a new born so my limbs just stuck there, frozen and unmoving. This baby body is slowly going to burn my patience away, I could tell. I cried out in frustration and flailed all four of my limbs around. My mood swings is not helping either.

"Okay, come here Sarid. Let's get you dressed up and ready to go outside, kay?" Her hands wrapped around my waist and lifted me up with a huff. All of my limbs dropped down in dissapointment as I let Eri carry me around. Wait, did she said she was going to get me dressed? I'm a girl now (It's all Abraham's fault) so does that mean I have to wear skirts!?

Eri walked over towards the closet and opened it skillfully with just her right foot; she wedged her said foot under the extra ledge at the bottom of the closet door and pulled it open with me in her hands. Inside was a bunch of old-looking and adult sized dresses that smells like flowers. I made a face at the amount of dresses in there. Sure, their patterns and styles are unique but I'm a man inside! I never wore skirts!

My eyes wandered around before going down to see a medium-sized box sitting perfectly at the base of the closet. It wasn't anything special but the neon red and expensive-looking ribbon got my attention so I pointed at it.

"Er, Er!"

"Huh?" She voiced out in confusion before following my finger and gazed at the box. She went silent for a minute and I pused my lips out at the ignorance. Slowly, she crouched down with me in her arms and went closer to said box. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she plopped me down on the floor in a sitting position, right infront of the mysterious item.

"You see, this was the present I was going to give your mother, Emilia after she gave birth to you," She explained softly, "but looks like that wouldn't happen, sadly." I looked at the box and at the sad looking Eri. She looked like she was about to cry and I couldn't have that happening now. I'm still a man in heart and I can't let someone just crying in silence like that.

"Er, I wannah ceyy ins-idh!"

"Hm? Oh, yeah! Of course!" Nervously she picked up the box and placed it closer to me, she took the lid off and I stretched my neck as best as I can to look whatever was inside of it. My eyes blinked at the small-sized green and blue dress with flower patterns on it.

Eri grabbed the dress out of the box and showed it to me with a better view. The small dress wasn't too frilly or girly. It was pretty simple; short sleeves, with a jewel neck style, the top part was plain dark green and the lower part was light baby blue with daisies as their flower pattern. I hate to say it, but I actually like it.

"What do you think? This was meant for you, y'know!" She sounded very nervous but excited at the same time. Was she scared that I think it was ugly or weird? I glanced at her sweating face as if she was expecting me to spit on her face like yesterday.

It suprised me a lot to see her like this after showing her bravery infront of her own family yesterday and the way she speaks. To think my opinion about this present actually matters to her but I guess I could cheer her up a bit with this. I mean, it's not a bad dress and I'm truly grateful for that.

"I wannah we-ar iht," I said with confidence and the reaction was instant; she squealed in joy, hugged me tightly (almost choked me), spun me around twice, put the dress on me, and moving us over to infront of the mirror. She did all of that under 5 seconds and I was ready to throw up, my eyes couldn't focus well and I stumbled a bit.

"Look at you, Sarid! So cuteeeee~" She cooed loudly. I coughed as I focused my vision. Yesterday, I was too distracted by the loss of my 'stick' and the flame hole thing in my body so I wasn't able to actually observe how I look like as 'Sarid'.

I don't have hair yet so (I'm kinda bald) I don't really have a final answer but you could see the specks of red poking out of my head that looked pretty weird. The colou makes it look like as if I just headbutted something really hard. Anyway, ignoring that, I have a pretty pale skin, not as white as ghost though. Nothing really stands out for my face except the fact I can see the huge potential baby face and my blue eyes.

What a big contrasts in terms of colour though; red hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and I'm wearing a green on top with blue and flower patterns as the skirt. With a deadpanned face, I looked like a pack of skittles. No, my hair hasn't grown yet so that's fine. I wonder if I should grow my hair long though, I do prefer short hair since it would be less annoying.

My fingers went over to where my fire hole is now covered (I really shoukd call it something else). "So it really didn't burn it's surrounding, huh. That's a weird flame," Eri muttered quietly. My right hand felt warm as it placed at the said location.

Even so, I think I look okay. My red hair will definitely stand ou- wait, there's Gilthudner, nevermind. Red hair is fine but pink hair is on another level. Nodding to myself, I looked at Eri who was grinning from ear to ear. I mentally sighed in relief, at least she's not sad anymore.

"Okay, Sarid! I'm gonna go get change first and then we can go out and get something to eat!"

Without responding, she already ran away, leaving me just sitting on the floor infront of the mirror. Aren't you not supposed to be leaving a baby or your children just like that, I sweated. Eri should be grateful that a very matured man is living inside this body!

I saw Eri picked one of the floral dresses before going inside to the bathroom to change. It was quiet without Eri's presence and I _almost_ felt lonely until I realized, I am alone right now.

Is this my chance to kill myself? I'm on the second floor right now, and I can jump through the gaps of the railing since I'I'm pretty small. I just need to sneak to that part by dragging myself! I can't crawl yet so this is just sad!

I did said that jumping off from a high place was _not _my style... But this is such a good chance to end my life so soon! I'm not even a year old but Abraham's gonna shit himself when he sees me back in his room thing!

I streched both my arms out slammed it down a few inches away and dragged my whole body over. I repeated the whole process over and over until I have reached to the railings. It was tiring and I was sweating profusely. I stuck my head out between the bars before looking downwards to see a full view of the first floor.

Okay, this is it! Eri is taking her sweet-ass time to change so here we go, I shut my eyes down before reaching out and grabbing the empty space, over the ledge. My small body went pass the railing bars and before I knew it, I was already falling with my eyes still shut.

Ah, I can't wait to have my fist in Abraham's face and laugh at his shocked face at seeing me already dead. I snorted mentally at his previous words of watching over me and not letting me die. Now, I don't have to dea- wait, shouldn't I be dead already?

Where was the impact? What just happened?

"Holy hell, that was a close one! You okay, baby?" I cracked my eyes open and what I saw was a close-up face of a charming young man, probably around his 30s. His hair was a scruffy charcoal black that barely covered his shining blue eyes. As a man in heart, I'm already jealous of his looks. I could tell by the way he was hugging me close that he has quite the muscles on him and he was really careful with me.

This guy was giving me the chills though despite the bright smile he's giving me and the mischievous look. But wait, this guy just stopped me from dying! Noooo, my first attempt had already failed!

"Sarid!? Sarid, where did you-" The worried voice had instanly converted into a different tone as I looked back at her in confusion. "Rayak, give her back."

The atmosphere in the room dropped down in degrees. If I was a normal baby, I would have shivered due to the cold. But thanks to my flamey thing, I was kept warm and nice. But what's the connection between Eri and this 'Rayak' dude? The look on Eri's face was completerly different than the one she usually has with me. Even with that old appearance, she looked like she was ready to grab me and ran away with me.

"Is that how you treat your son-in-law, Mother Eri? And what's wrong with giving my daughter a visit?"

So... I'm his daughter... Not like I really care as I'm going to plan my second attem-

"Why would I let a freak like you who experiments with children and torture them until they give out meet Sarid? Who knows what you're going to do wih your very own daughter, you psycho!"

Actually, I take back what I said, I _do _care! I want my death quick! Eri, get me the fuck away from this dude! I flailed my arms towards Eri and cried out loud. Her face broke into relief at the sound of my voice. But before she could take me away, Rayak already hugged me protectively and close.

"Look at that, Emilia was right afterall! My daughter is truly special. She's so comfortable to stay with because of this heat. I wonder what happens if I extract said thing out from her and then get the scalpel-"

I spat on his face to shut him up.

**_Chapter 3 - "First Attempt"_**

It was silent for a moment and I think I just made Rayak angry. If he's angry, he will surely kill me right? Wouldn't that be good? But not after he torture you first and inject you with a bunch of weird chemicals, dummy. I scolded myself and clenched my fists at what Rayak was going to say. I glanced up at his darkened face and there, I could see my beautiful spit of saliva trailing down his right cheek.

I almost laughed at that, _almost._ No, maybe I should apologize afterall.

"So-wwy," I muttered pathetically with a deadpan face. He seemed not to listen because after that, he started laughing maniacally and that's when I deemed that he was not okay and he needs 'death' more than me. He wiped the spit out of his face before looking at me.

"You're really interesting! So she named you Sarid, huh? How challenging can that woman get? Even after she died, she still thinks she can get away from me!" Just what in the world are you spouting about? I don't know Emilia enough to give my full opinion about her but from what this guy is saying, I think Eri is pretty similar to Emilia. Not only that, unlike Eri's other children, this guy is speaking fluent japanese!

"Now, my little baby," I cringed at the nickname before our eyes met. To say he was angry was an understatement. He was furious with me! I knew he wouldn't just let that spit go! His eyes was looked like a predator filled with curiosity and hunger, his veins was showing and his wide smile was twitching! I trembled quietly at the sight. His left hand went up towards me and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Okay, that's enough, Rayak!" I was quickly snatched away as the tears and snots were dripping from my face. I felt disgusted from it and from the fact that Rayak touched me. My face turned red out of embarassment and I couldn't help but sniffled quietly. The familiar smell of flowers washed over me and I felt a bit relaxed.

As if reading my mind, Eri turned me around so my face was facing her chest and away from my so called psycho dad. I really want to die now! I don't want to deal with any of this bullshits!

"Get out," Eri ordered sharply and with venom. I couldn't really see what's happening nor I wanted to but for once, I was really grateful for having Eri with me.

"Aww, but Mother Eri. Everyone's already talking about her. You should take her out and show everyone your _new_ child. I bet everyone would be _really_ happy to see that there will be a **_new source of magic power they can depend on._**" Eri's hold on me only tighten even further and realization hit me as I finally noticed what he was talking about.

That's right, I'm the only one who has magical power because of this thing! Everyone will be trying to get their hands on it because of the power. They must have been tired with relying on the waterfall magic every single time. I still don't know how it works but the thought of strangers using my body was already terrifying and weird to begin with.

"But of course, Sarid has a bigger potential than that! If you don't want that to happen, I could come up with something new. Something that will benefit for the village and yourself! I will credit you on this and then the people will be happy to call your name again," Rayak continued as if he planned this before hand. Eri flinched at that but she didn't falter her hold on me. What did he meant by that? Did Eri do something bad before?

"Hmmm, actually," Rayak voiced, "If you're not willing to lend Sarid to me, how about giving back the 'thing' you stole. That wouldn't be too bad."

"Rayak, I don't want to deal with this right now. You already traumatized your very own daughter enough. I'm not giving you anything and that includes Sarid. I don't care about restoring my name anymore so you can shove that stupid deal up your ass!" If I was a bystander, I would have cheered and clapped for Eri but since I'm involved in this, I was speechless.

I heard Rayak clicked his voice, "fine then, but you should know that I'm coming back to get what's mine, Mother Eri. I have the right to take care of her." His footsteps echoed before the sound of the door opening and then shut closed.

We waited for a full minute before Eri suddenly dropped down to the floor and finally let go of me carefully. I looked up towards Eri; she still looks fine but you could see the stress and anger all over her face. I could see her body trembled from the situation and my heart broke at the sight. I stretched my right hand towards her and patted her leg.

"Ish oh-kay, Er. Sah-id is fine, see?"

I tried to flex my arm muscles out but of course that looked very stupid. Eri gazed at my figure for a moment before chuckling softly at my actions. I pouted, I was trying to comfort you, woman!

"Look at you trying to comfort me. I should have been the one to do it. C'mere you sweet pumpkin!" She giggled as she pulled me closer. I drowned in the smell of flowers and smiled. "Listen to me, Sarid," She trailed off while looking at me in the eye. "I know you're a smart girl. But that doesn't mean you can protect yourself, okay? So let me do the protecting this time for you." I nodded slowly, a bit confused at where she's going with this.

"Sarid, you are the last thing that Emilia trusted me on. If Rayak comes, I will kick his ass so don't worry. I'm not giving you to anyone," She explained and I could feel something, just the smallest thing breaking. "I love you for who you are, Sarid. **_Your life is important to me_**."

Just like that, tears appeared from my eyes and I cried very loudly as Eri comforted me and chuckling at my face. Shut up, how could you be laughing when I'm crying like this, woman! My face was red and I felt flustered by the situation. The snots won't stop dripping from my nose and that disgust me. But the moment, I looked back at the smiling Eri, I felt peaceful.

I longed for someone to say those words to me ever since my sister died in my previous world. My heart was breaking and my mind was in a mess. Is this also Abraham's doing!? Did he sent Eri to stop me from dying? Maybe it is, or maybe it's not.

Because I _hate_ that it's actually working on me.

"Let's postpone our shopping today, alright? I'm sure you're pretty tired already." I nodded as I laid in Eri's arm. I unconsciously snuggled closer to her and thanks to my warmth, I felt even more comfortable.

"I wa-nh toh sleap."

"Alright, I'll make you some warm porridge first and then you can have your afternoon nap," Eri planned out and I voiced my agreement. She cooed at my voice as she walked over to the living room and placed me on the sofa. She made sure that I'm not going anywhere by giving me the 'I'm watching you' look before going to the kitchen.

Without me knowing, my heart had already decided that if I'm going to plan my next attempt, I'm not going to do it around Eri at the very least.

After an hour, Eri came back from the kitchen with two small but deep bowls of warm porridge. She placed one infront of me before sitting beside me with her own. Since I'm still a a baby, she feed me as I watched her eyes brighten.

And for once, I didn't even think about dying nor about the Seven Deadly Sins. I didn't even think about Rayak who just terrified the crap out of me not too long ago. Because what I care right now was just the moments that me and Eri is enjoying right now.

If only I knew that the world hasn't stop playing me around just yet.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

**_ANDDDD THAT'S A WRAP!_**

**_What do you think, dear readers??? I'm sorry if you guys expected something related to canon in this chapter. But do not worry, that time shall come in a flash! Who knows, maybe it's the next one or the one after that ;)_**

**_This chapter was to have Eri and Sarid grow their relationship even deeper. I hope it's not going too fast for you all. Everytime I write Eri, I always forgot that she's a granny! XD_**

**_Anyway, just a reminder that before you continuing this, there will be some manga spoilers up ahead so... READ THE MANGA and see you in the nexxxxxtttt chapppyyyy!_**

**_UwU_**

**_Reviews are Motivations!_**


	4. Dangerous Guests

**_UwU FINALLY CHAPPY 4!_**

**_School just started again and honestly, I'm not happy with my schedule but don't worry, I'll try to update this as much as I can. Expect updates during the weekend! Sorryyyyyy_**

**_This time, I promise you all that somethingggggg exciting really is going to happen! Well at least for me :3_**

**_You might want to pay attention to what's happening to our dear Sarid in this chapter as well. From here on out, things will get pretty deep. But don't worry, the drama and the comedy is still there!_**

**_Enjoyyyyyy XD_**

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Ever since that day, I didn't go anywhere; Eri wouldn't let me. Sure, we went outside for a bit but we didn't go anywhere near the village. So what did we do outside? We just stay around the hill, isolated from the other mortals and just watch the sunset or read books. That's it.

You think it's boring? No, it's not. Books kept me entertained and having Eri was like a bonus for me. This was like my daily routine of being a hermit in my previous life. Also, with this amount of time, the books helped me a lot with figuring out how the world works. Just like the history said, the fairy forest isn't actually that far from our village, that's why it's really easy for us to make trades.

Since Eri thought that I was interested with the legends of the Leviathan (because I kept asking her about it), she brought me some books - in japanese - about the mythical beasts of the world. She may think that it's a legend but if demons and angels are real, those beasts are probably real too. I don't believe in them either, their stories are fascinating though.

There are about 3 of them in the world; the Leviathan, the Phoenix, and the last one is a Stag. I'm not really sure about the last one since comparing to the other two... it seems very normal. But from what the stories said, once you look at the stag, it's appearance would be enough to see that it's special.

What bothered me the most was that Eri didn't bother teaching me the native language of the village and only helped improving my japanese. When I asked her about it, her featured turned sour and a gloomy atmosphere surrounded her. "You don't need to understand what those monsters are saying, Sarid. Japanese is the money language in this world," was what she said.

That jerk, Rayak, hasn't paid us any visit since three years ago. Oh wait, I'm already 3? Geez, time surely flies fast when you just sit around doing nothing else but reading. I'm officially a nerd and a hermit, I'm so proud of myself.

But going back to the point, I don't think Rayak is the type of person to let things - that are interesting - just go like that. There's no way that I, a special baby who knows about the future and acts way too mature for her age, can't be interesting in the eyes of a normal human, especially a mad scientist like Rayak. Oh God, Escanor's high self-esteem is rubbing on me secretly.

Does this have anything to do with the way Eri keeps coming back really late this past few months? She always looked so tired and dead in the eyes. She goes out around noon and back at mid-night. Sometimes she ignored me or gave me an exhausted smile before going straight back to bed. For the first few days, I was worried and I didn't even planned on dying because of it. She told me she was okay and so I hesitantly accepted that.

Ah, I haven't given up on my death. It's because I'm always stuck to Eri 24/7 that I don't have the urge or the will to go and kill myself. Even when she left to do somehing at noon till mid-night, I wouldn't do it. If she ever sees me dead after coming back home all tired and exhausted, she will broke down and probably ended up killing myself. I don't want to die and cause someone else to die because of me. I would be feeling really guilty if that happens.

Why killing herself? I don't know, my anime guts were telling me so. Just kidding, from the way she cares about me and the way she treats me, she makes me feel like I'm her world or something. Imagine if me - her world - is gone, I can't really imagine that, it's not like I haven't been through it though.

A flash of a little girl with dyed silver hair and blue eyes jumped into my head. I blinked slowly at the thought before smiling softly. I really do miss my sister, huh. I wonder if she went to Heaven or not. A certain scene appeared in my head and I grimaced. I don't want that to happen again right, El-

**_Bzzt--_**

What the? What was that sound? I held my head in my hands as if something just hit me. I looked around to check if anyone or anything was around. Nothing. What was I thinking about? A girl with... silver? No, black? Wait, red hair? Which one was it!? Why does it feel like I just forgot something? Something important was just **wiped** out from my head. This is so weird.

What did I just thought about? Hmm... maybe it wasn't anything important afterall? With a huff, I went back to reading in the sofa silently. This time, it was actually about magic. It only explained the elemental magics and nothing more.

I thought that because I have this hole and flame inside of it, maybe I can control said element. I tried doing a super simple spell outside, but nothing really happened.

That's why I have made a conclusion that this MFO is completely useless! I have decided to name this thing MFO, stands for Mysterious Flaming Object! I smugly smirked at myself.

I forgot to mention that since I aged quite a bit. I can now walk and talk without any problems. I was so happy that I didn't had to drag myself around like when I was about to kill myself for the first time nor blowing anymore raspberries at Eri because I couldn't say the words.

Not only that, my hair has grown. It's only shoulder-length now but I bet it's going to be longer later. Once it's like that, I will cut it - Well, Eri will cut it. I looked back at the time, Eri is taking her time this time. I'm not going to sleep until I know that Eri is back and fine.

Why is she taking so damn long? I placed the book down and walked closer to the clock on the wall. I narrowed my eyes in wary. 3 years, I can't imagine I'm still living in this dangerous world. There were times where Eri asked me if I wanted to go outside, to the village. I looked at her as if she grew two heads and I shook my head as a no. After that, she sighed in relief and I couldn't help but rose an eyebrow at that.

"Sariddddd, I'm back and we have guests coming over~~~" Eri's cheerful voice took me off guard as I stumbled a bit. She's usually not this happy when she gets back, I sweated. She also brought guests? I wonder--

"Yo!"

"Sorry for intruding...!"

To say I was suprised was wrong, I was _terrified__! _In what moment did I invoke this to happen? I stayed inside so I shouldn't have meet them so soon! My body was trembling and I watched the 2 new figures not so far from me with wide and horrified eyes.

One was a short haired "kid" with blonde hair and green eyes. His clothes were hidden under the dirty ragged brown robe which was pressed down slightly by his satchel bag over his shoulder. A familiar looking sword-handle stuck out from his back; it had the form of a dragon that curved around that lets the user to hold it, with moldy green as it colour and layered with scales. The shiny purple gem located as the eye of the dragon twinkled because of the light and I couldn't help but flinched at that.

The other figure was a tall, and beautiful young woman with long black wavy hair that covers her right eye. Her crystal blue eyes gleamed in excitement. She was also wearing a brown robe that covered all the way to her feet but her's looked more neat and new. Attached to her back was a quiver filled with arrows and a wooden bow.

"Remember the blonde idiot-"

"Oi!"

"-that I told you about a long time ago? Well this is the kid who almost destroyed the village!" Eri laughed out loud as if it was the funniest thing ever. To keep things from going awkward, I laughed nervously.

"So you're the kid that Eri kept talking about, huh? The name is Meliodas!"

"Sarid, Sarid Ortega," I introduced back as my lips twitched into a uncomfortable smile. I glanced at the other figure and squinted my eyes. She doesn't have the silver white hair nor the light blue eyes but that's definitely Elizabeth's face. It's definitely not Liz, the one with the red-pink coloured hair... don't tell me...

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth Farenthall. It's so nice to finally meet you!" She put her right hand out to shake my hand and I accepted it silently. So she's not the princess one? That means I'm not in the main story yet... I don't know if I should be happy or not.

"Sarid, you haven't eaten anything, right? I'll cook you something. Elizabeth-chan, why don't you help me with this?" Elizabeth nodded excitedly before following Eri towards the kitchen. I kept my gaze on Elizabeth as I tried to figure out what number is this Elizabeth. I'm pretty sure the main story starts with the 107 Elizabeth...

"I wonder which Elizabeth is this..." I muttered out loud. Hm? I looked to my left and that's when I realized that Meliodas was locking his eyes at me. My jaw dropped, I completely forgot about him!!!

"Did you said something, Sarid-chan?"

Oh crap.

**_Chapter 4 - "Dangerous Guests"_**

Did he heard it? Did he!? I mentally cried. If he knows that I can see the future, I will be involved! He's going to ask me and probably force me to squeeze out all the informations I have in my big brain! What if he knows that I'm not even a little girl but a 23 year old man!? He's probably gonna think I'm a disgusting pedophile who's taking advanta- wait, let's just calm down and assess the situation first.

"Nothing...?" Gah! I messed up! Why did I made it sounded like a question!? Now he's going to think I'm very suspicious! I gotta distract him, yes! "Ah, Meliodas-san, d-do you like reading books?" I cursed myself for stuttering as I used all my courage to grab his right arm and pulled him towards the sofa where I put my magic book there. Amused, Meliodas seemed to just let me do whatever I want.

"Hm~ I quite like books," He picked up the book. "I'm suprised you're already reading these kind of books though, Sarid-chan! The kids I know at your age reads picture books," Meliodas exclaimed while grinning at me. I shall take that as a compliment then. Afterall I am a special kid!

"Of course! I'm very smart, Meliodas-san!"

"Hm~"

"I have read more than this by the way!"

"Hm~"

"I can speak fluent japanese unlike the people in the village!"

"Hm~"

"I'm the best right, Meliodas-san?"

"Nishishishi," He laughed weirdly, "Maybe I should get you a present? How about that?" Before I could even react, his right hand was already on top of my head and ruffling it roughly. "And here I thought you were very shy! Looks like I was wrong!" He grinned with his teeth so brightly.

Shy? Me? Was it because of what happened before? I gulped, He must have noticed and thought that I was too nervous to talked to him before when in reality, I was actually dead terrified and shocked to even spoke. The sudden compliment (Well, I _took_ it as a compliment) he gave was quite a suprise.

Ever since my previous life, no one had said such things to me until I got reincarnated and Eri came. Meliodas was the _second_ person to think of me like that. Even as I blushed in embarassment and laughed nervously at the man infront of me, **something or somewhere **in the back of my mind was telling me that I had forgotten something.

I shrugged off the nasty feeling as I stared back into the big emerald eyes. I cleared my throat, "well then, just call me Sarid, Meliodas-san! You're definitely older than me!" Now that I felt a little bit more relaxed than before, I can start to plan my actions now.

Meliodas and 'Elizabeth' just showed up out of nowhere. I thought that if I was going to meet a character, I could identify in what time I'm in. If only I knew which Elizabeth is this, then I might have the chance to make a few guesses. For now, I'll just work with what I have.

Glancing at Meliodas who was skimming through my book while whistling dumbly, I scooted closer to him. "Meliodas-san, how do you know Eri?" I asked straightforwardly as said person didn't look up from the book. He wasn't answering me so he must be thinking right now. Was I too straightforward?

"Hmmmm... Well, it was years ago when I ended up getting lost through the forest-"

No, he was just playing around at that time. He could had easily wiped the illusion magic.

"-and then I got hurt, very badly," He said with a scary tone as his eyes were glaring at me playfully. I pretended to be scared by screaming with a high-pitched tone while cringing inside. "That's when Eri helped me and how I got to know the village!" He sighed in relief, "if it wasn't for her, I would have been dead by now!"

"Wowwww! Eri is really strong! But why were you in the forest anyway?" I questioned with big wide eyes to make it seems like I'm innocent. He blinked before looking towards the ceiling in wonder, "I don't know," He muttered quietly. I squinted my eyes in suspicion this time. What does he mean by 'I don't know'? Was he lying to me?

"At that time, something just came over me and lead me here, I guess?" He further explained it which ended up as a question and my mood turned sour. What the hell? He must be joking... right? I observed him as he continued to gaze at the ceiling as if something was written on it. I grumbled in dissapointment a bit and shook my head.

Looks like I was wrong. He wasn't joking at all. But that would just lead to more questions rather than answers. I grumbled mentally, annoyed by the fact that my curiosity is growing. My eyes focused on the ground and I sighed. Why should I care anyway? It's not like I'll be involved at some point right? I know how to keep my distance in the right way.

Meliodas and Elizabeth's appearance just caught me off guard. There was no way for me to stop this from happening and I didn't even know Eri and The Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins know each other very personally! Wait... maybe-

"Meliodas-san, do you know what the Seven Deadly Sins are?" I clenched my fists as I sweated. This is very risky...

He looked at me weirdly before slumping back against the couch with both of his hands behind his head, eyes still on me. "Never heard of 'em. Why?" He kept his stare and I gulped.

"Ah, it's just a book that I read not too long ago. I found it interesting since it talks about the seven sins that humans suffered the most from. I just thought, since Meliodas-san likes reading books that you would know," I blabbered embarassingly. But now that I - kind of - knew where I'm at; I'm far behind from the main story and even the destroyed Kingdom of Danafor. I wonder how far back I am...

"Hehhhhh... Are you even allowed to read those kind of stuff?" Meliodas gave me a sly look with a smug smile and I jumped from his voice. Realizing what he meant, I laughed arrogantly and nodded. I wasn't exactly lying to him, I did read a book about it.

"Obviously! The only way I get to read so many books is because Eri's the one that brings them over! How else-"

"That book was for _me _to read, Sarid. Not you," Eri's angry voice rang and I turned into a statue. "And I was wondering where had that book gone. Looks like you were the culprit." I turned around robotically and cracken a grin at her. Both her hands were laid folded infront of her chest.

"It's only a book, Eri... It's not like I'm reading som-"

"It's way too dark for you! You're still innocent, okay? Even if you're very smart, there are still things that in this world you don't need to know!" She started scolding me after and Meliodas laughed out loud at the scene before him. A tick mark appeared on my head and before I knew it, my body launched at Meliodas with a battle cry.

But of course, he's still Meliodas; He avoided my body attack by rolling over from the couch. I spun around to land a kick on his face but with his experience, he stood up quickly and grabbed me by the back of my dress. I was now dangling in his grip. I huffed in annoyance and struggled.

"You have some moves, Sarid! I didn't expect a 3 year old kid like you would launch that kind of hideous attack at me. Especially when you're a girl!" In response to that, I folded my arms.

"Look who's being sexist here~" I said with a mocking tone and Meliodas turned me around so now we're facing each other.

"You're very weird." I glared at him as his words reminded me of a certain guardian wannabe angel. "I don't think I've met a baby who knows any of these terms like you," He flicked me in the forehead and I winced in pain.

"Who are you calling me a baby!? You son of a bit-"

"Sarid!" Eri called out before slapping my butt and I cried in pain. "Watch your language infront of the guests! Looks like I've been spoiling you too much." She sighed before taking me away from Meliodas as he was just smiling in amusement. I growled at him and that only made his smug smile grew wider.

"Eri-san, I just finished plating dinner! We can now start eating if you want!" Elizabeth ran over to us excitedly with a sweet smile before her eyes landed on me. "Eh, why is Sarid-chan crying? What happened?" She panicked as she slowly walked up to me and tried to comfort me.

"She got scolded," said the demon blondy.

"I slapped her butt," said the sweet she-devil.

"My butt hurts," I said in a deadpan voice and teary eyes. "I wanna go to the bathroom," I continued in a quiet tone as I fidgeted. Eri slapped me so hard! Holy hell, I gotta check if my butt is red cause that's embarassing! I feel bad for her other children now, how many times were they slapped like this when they were still kids?

With a sigh, Eri was about to bring me upstair before I screamed really loudly. "No, I wanna have Elizabeth-chan to accompany me!" It was silent for a moment before Eri looked at me with betrayal in her eyes.

"I didn't know you were this childish, Sarid."

"Well, I'm still a kid. Also, I wanna get to know Elizabeth-chan!" I struggled greatly in her arms as she let me go. I dropped down to the ground with a thud before running over to Elizabeth and hugging her legs. That's right, I might get some information out of her too.

"I will let you off this time. Elizabeth-chan, the bathroom is upstairs." Eri smiled warmly at Elizabeth.

"Ahahaha," Elizabeth laughed nervously. "Come on, Sarid. Let's go." She picked me up into her arms and I squeaked. It was so weird to be in... someone else's arms besides Eri's. It felt uncomfortable but I ignored it. 3 years, I live with Eri by my side and to think that I'm now in the arms of someone from the Goddess clan and (technically) one of the main characters in the story is ridiculous. All in all, out of everyone in this world, Elizabeth is in the same situation and me; both if us got reincarnated.

As soon as we reached upstairs, Elizabeth put me infront of the bathroom and opened the door. I went in and turned around to see her smiling with closed eyes, "Don't worry, I will wait for you outside to take you downstairs later, Sarid-chan. Take your time!" I nodded and as soon as she closed the door, I slumped down and crouched while hugging my knees.

"That was so scary..." I muttered quietly. "I didn't expect for them to just appear like that! I made Eri mad too! How am I supposed to deal with this?" I rambled and as I gazed at the bathtub, my mind wondered. Should I just drown myself now? That way, I don't have to deal with any of this...

But... what about Eri? She's probably isolated from the village and with her going outside at night time... I'm guessing she's working to earn money for me. How am I suppose to die peacefully with someone working so hard for someone like me? She care so much about me even though her butt slap was kinda harsh. I'm so exhausted and I miss the feeling of not having to deal with any of this in life.

This is just the worst, my feelings are contradicting each other: some part of me wants to live for Eri and the other wants to die for the sake of being in peace and to prove that I'm right to Abraham. I'm stupidly stubborn, that's right.

Getting up, I wiped off the drops of tears from my eyes. I went towards the door and opened it slowly, "I'm done and I'm hungr-" My breath hitched and my eyes turned wide as I saw Elizabeth holding a few drawings that was Iaid on the desk. Oh shit...

_"Oh, what are you drawing, brat?"_

_"Er?" I voiced out Eri's name and I looked up to her with my baby doll eyes. 2 years now and I'm now able to pick things up. The first thing that I grabbed was a crayon and a paper and after that, drawing has been my hobby besides reading books._

_I glanced back at the drawing infront of me; there were 8 people (they were all poorly drawn) in total, they were all in the form of stickmans that stood side by side with a certain pig in the middle. I picked it up with my chubby hands and showed it to Eri. Obviously, I drew the Seven Deadly Sins with Elizabeth and Hawk._

_"That's quite the group you have there! Mind introducing them to me?" To her question, I nodded. I pointed at each of the stickman and described them one by one without spilling any vital informations that might lead Eri to think anything to deep about this. Took me an hour and a half to do all of this._

_"So, a super lazy fairy that doesn't have wings but crazy over-powered, an adorable giant that doesn't like to fight, then an emotionless robot that loves to crossdress, an immortal bad boy human that's obsessed with a fairy, who's the sister of the lazy fairy." I nodded._

_"Next we have another over-powered sexy witch that pratically kills everyone and use them as her guinea pigs. Again, another super over-powered man that literally absorbs the sun's power like... steroids? What in the world is steroids?" I just ignored her on that part._

_"A short kid who's ACTUALLY the captain of this crazy group and is way older than what he looks. A girl who's a princess and the girlfriend of the captain who has the Druid blood in her. Finally, we have a talking pig that eats scraps like it's the best thing in the world," She finished and I nodded again with a satisfied look._

_It was silent for a moment and she looked at me as if I was the craziest thing in the world. "You have some crazy imaginations in that head of yours. It's quite scary." I took that as a compliment as I went back to drawing on the same piece of paper._

_"Emilia, your daughter is really... bright..." I heard Eri muttered behind me as she continued to watch me._

"This is some nice drawings! Did you do this, Sarid-chan?" I slowly tip-toed my way to Elizabeth and as she showed me one of my drawings of the Seven Deadly Sins, I nodded. "You're so talented! Eri-san must have been so proud of you!" No, she thought I was the most eccentric kid she's ever taken care of.

"So who're they?" She asked as she scanned the drawing with interest. Well, I didn't want to explain it since it will be a pain so I decided to just decribe them with one word.

"Heroes."

"Huh?"

"They're all heroes. They're going to save the world," I explained and a sudden nostalgic feeling washed over me. This reminded me of when I was still a kid in my previous life. It was all flowers and rainbows as I watched the anime series and admired every single thing that the characters were doing. That was until everything fall apart, of course.

Elizabeth chuckled before patting my head softly and smiled as she put down the drawing back. "That sounds nice. What about you? Are you going to be a hero too?"

Her words poured out so easily and I couldn't help but snorted loudly at that. Elizabeth looked at me in confusion and I responded with a pained look that was mixed with annoyance and clear frustration. Why is it so easy for these people to say it? Them, who suffered so much more than me. Have they never thought about dying? The black void that lets you sleep forever in peace and with no disturbance.

"Why would I become something that troublesome?" Elizabeth flinched at my words and I waved it away. "Why would I go that far in living?" I continued to question and before I knew it, the flame thing was heating up my body even further. "Eri is the only one that's keeping me here," I exclaimed as my head slowly dropped and my fists clenched.

"I don't even deserve to stand with them." With that, I turned around and walked towards the stairs. I stopped halfway before turning around to look at the frozen Elizabeth. "Can I call you Bethy-chan?" I asked with a smile. This is so that I won't confuse her with the Elizabeth from the main story. Not only that, calling her by that when she's a different person is confusing.

My voice must have snapped her since her face warped into a flustered one. "Of course! Y-You can call me anything, Sarid-chan! Let's go down!" She rambled as she fast-walked over towards me before picking me up.

We didn't talk to each other on the way to the dining table. As soon as we met the other team, Meliodas stood infront of us with a gentle grin while Eri looked so done and tired behins him. What in the world happened?

"Oh! Already done?" Bethy nodded in relief and I gave him a thumbs up. This only made Meliodas' grin wider and Eri sighed in wary. "So, me and Eri had a talk while you guys were upstairs," He trailed off and I rose an eyebrow.

"Since she's been working a lot, Eri is going to take a full break tomorrow and **me and Elizabeth are going to take Sarid to the village!**"

Excuse me?

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

**_BAM BAM BAM!_**

**_ENDDDD FOR CHAPTERRRR 4!!!! I FINALLY FINISHED IT! WOOOOO!_**

**_*dead*_**

**_I'm so sorry for updating this so late. Again, with school starting, it will be hard for me to update this. But don't worry, I'll try to do so during the weekend!_**

**_I tried to channel my inner Meliodas to write this chapter out. It was actually harder than I thought. Please tell me if he's OOC so I could improve for future chapters but tell me what you think! Did you like the interactions between 'Elizabeth' , Meliodas, and Sarid?_**

**_Not only that, it seems that Abraham''s idea of doing a "delayed memorg wipe" is taking a big step into Sarid's life! OOoooOo just what did she forgotten????_**

**_And well, in general, I hope you guys favourite this story and keep follow it if y'all wanna know what's going to happen next because, chapter 5 is gonna be quite the adventure!_**

**_Reviews are Motivations! (as well as favourites and follows!) ;)_**


	5. Another

**_5 is hereeeee!!!!_**

**_I still can't believe it's only 5 chapters, it feels like I already write a lot. Eh? Anyway, school's getting better I guess...? There were times where I was just imagining what to do with this story; should I add something different? something new? or probably more?_**

**_But then again, I didn't really plan this story out soooooo... I'LL JUST IMPROVISE AS I WRITE. HAHA. I keep checking the timeline of the canon since it's verrrry confusing (check it out yourself!). Seriously, I thought Ban was more than a hundred years old - he's only 43 years old (he turned immortal in 23)._**

**_Enough of my rambling! Let us all dive in to whatever I'm going to end up writing for this chapterrrrrr!_**

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

"Meliodas-san, if anything happens to Sarid. I'll personally ki-"

"Yosshhhhh! Are you ready, Elizabeth-chan and Sarid-chan?" Meliodas called out, ignoring Eri's angry screams at him. Bethy nodded while I looked hesitant. Me? Going to the village? Honestly, I don't even know if it's okay or safe for me to go there. Knowing that people like Rayak would be in that area terrifies me a lot. But Meliodas and Bethy-chan is with me so I should be fine.

Then again, it's not like anyone knows how I looked except for Rayak and - probably - Eri's children. Not to mention, I can gather more informations this way. I need to know what's actually going on in the village; Rayak, the people, and even Eri. Rayak mentioned something about restoring her name again and how she stole something important. Those two must be connected in some way.

With this, I can also see how the village works since they have no such thing as magic. Maybe, they do things pretty much the same way as the people in my previous world - hand by hand work. I'm also curious with how they get magic from the 'Arkansa's Waterfall' and how much it affects them.

That's why I can't let this chance go despite the fact that Eri is not going to be there to stand up for me nor be by my side. Knowing what Meliodas can do - I have a few guesses with Bethy-chan - I'm pretty much already in the safe zone. Nothing bad is going to happen as long as I stick to these two like glue and paper. Also, how are we supposed to communicate with them? Don't they speak 'Arkham'?

'Arkham' is apparently the name of the native language that the villagers use. Japanese is their second language occasionally. Eri still doesn't want to teach me said language but once she agreed that Meliodas will take me to the village, she told me about it. Not a lot of people learn Japanese because they don't seem to think it's necessary unless you're someone with a high position like the village's chief, mage, or just a simple traveler.

Which got me to think that maybe Eri was someone important to the village before she got outcasted or something. There's no way she's a traveler from the 'Outside World'. That's right, apparently 'Outside World' is a term for the outside area of the Arkansa Village, past the forest and everything. Ever since the Holy War and getting protection from the previous Fairy King, the village was too scared to go out from their homes.

This lead the village to almost become a Third World Country - if using my previous world's term. Their fear developed into something they all agreed together and wrote it out as a law. When I read this in a certain book, my eyes almost bulged out and my brain couldn't process once I read the law.

"Those who are allowed to see and walk the 'Outside World' are the ones with higher authorities and only if it's necessary for the sake of the village." I remembered reading out the sentence before gazing at it as if it was the weirdest thing. I got a feeling that the last time they do it for the sake of the village was 2000 years ago which is when the Holy War ended - probably. Now people just follow that law blindly like complete idiots.

This is probably the reason why they don't bother expanding their area or their system anymore. Just because the war is over and being protected by the fairies, the village thinks they are now safe. I can only imagine their suprise when the demons come in the future.

"Oi, Sarid! What are you doing? Let's go!"

I blinked at the outgoing voice of Meliodas as I snapped up to see him and Bethy-chan outside. After that conversation from yesterday, Bethy-chan was a bit hesitant in talking to me. I knew it was my fault for blurting it my feelings just like that, especially to 'Elizabeth'. She might not remember, but the fact that she is a reincarnation, and still will continue the cycle of it; compared to me, she is suffering more than me. Along with Meliodas, I guess. If anything those two are probably the ones who will understand what I'm going through.

I felt the slight pressure on my left shoulder and I looked upwards and behind to see Eri's concerned eyes. "Sarid, you don't have to go if you don't want to..." Her voice was quiet as if she was afraid of me going to the village. Was it because of Rayak or something else?

"Don't worry, Eri. I'll come back to you safe and sound." That's right, if it wasn't for you, I'll be running around trying to kill myself. "I will attach myself to Meliodas-san and Bethy-chan. I'll stay away from Rayak too," I continued with promise and grinned at her. Apparently that didn't help because she gave me a fake smile. Why is she being so difficult right now? Is she hiding something else? Maybe she was afraid of me finding something worse? But what else could be worse than that jerk Rayak and Abraham?

So many questions and Google doesn't exist to help.

I pretended to be fooled and nodded. I waved a goodbye and walked off towards where Meliodas-san and Bethy-chan was. The moment I stepped out, the rush of wind and aromatic fragrance from the garden outside of the house washed over me. My mood instantly turn bright and my smile widen even more at the famimiar and breathtaking view. The unique village from afar, the "Arkansa's Enternity", the massive forest that circled around this whole area like a giant wall, and the perfectly windy and sunny weather. Despite the fact that I stayed inside for the most 3 years of this second life and calling myself a hermit, going outside to enjoy such site is a blessing.

Just as I was thinking about that, a pair of strong hands wrapped around my waist and before I knew it, I was lifted into the air and emerald eyes clashed with my baby blue ones. What is he doing now? He grinned at me before flipping me around and placed me on his shoulder.

"Comfortable?"

Ah, so that's it. This way I don't have to walk and slow them down, correct? Despite the fact that my manly pride of a 23 year old man that can walk just as fast as they can, I enjoy messing with Meliodas-san's blonde hair. I would tie some strands into a braid and knot them together. I brushed his hair in certain directions and tried to get his singled-out antenna down. I tried to yank it out but Meliodas grabbed my hands before I could even do that. What a bummer.

"So did you plan to do anything in the village, Sarid-chan?" Elizabeth's cheerful voice rang out and I turned my head at her. _'Before I die, you mean?' _I thought first before slapping my face mentally. I pursed my lips and scrunched my eyebrows together. I never really think of doing anything in the village because I didn't thought that I would be going there. The question never crossed my mind before and I shook my head.

"Huh? Then we should go to the training area then!" Meliodas suggested with determination. I grumbled at his happiness that annoys me for some reason. That's when I realized something and pulled at Meliodas' hair which instantly caught his attention.

"I wanna go see the 'Arkansa's Enternity'! The waterfall thing!" With a nod, the blonde man voiced out his agreement before skipping with me on his shoulders. I cried out in shock and tightly held on to his hair. "STOP!" Bethy-chan chuckled at his antics which made Meliodas stopped and grinned at her with a small blush. I looked between them.

"Are you two dating?"

There was a moment of silence before Bethy-chan exploded and her face turned bright red. She waved her hands around and spluttered, "It's nothing like that! Meliodas-san and I are just travelling partners, correct?" She questioned heatedly. Meliodas also stopped and I rose an eyebrow at that. He must be thinking about the 'Reincarnation curse' that Bethy-chan got. He must be conflic-

"No."

"Eh?" Before I knew it, I was placed on the ground carefully and Meliodas was already beside Bethy-chan with an eye-closed smile. I crossed my arms and watched as he pervertly gropped her boobs with both hands and hugged her from behind.

"We're lovers!"

Bethy-chan could only squealed and blushed even more as Meliodas kept touching her. I cringed at the sight, the exact same way when I first watched the series in my previous life. I've always wondered why the original Elizabeth never take any actions and let Meliodas do whatever he wants with her. Maybe it really was the lover instinct of being Meliodas' fated lover. This is just confusing.

But even as a man - mentally - I'm jealous at the interaction between the two. God damn, because anime girls are cute and hot, okay? You can't deny the fact that 2D girls sometimes looks better than 3D. I can't even do anything about it since I'm a girl already! That shitty Abraham really pisses me off even after 3 years!

After that, I decided to ignore them and trudged ahead on my own. Bethy-chan squeaked and ran after me thinking that I was upset. Meliodas, with a half satisfied and half dissapointment, only whistled as he followed us with hands behind the back of his head. Unknowingly, I glanced behind me to observe the two canon characters and before I knew it, a soft smile reached up to my face.

Well, at least I'll support you two.

**_Chapter 5 - "Another"_**

Everything was so noisy; the people that walked pass by, the clanging sounds of metal, people speaking over one another, the children crying, and everyone cheering. An hour after we reached the village, I was exhausted already. I thought the village would be quiet and calming but no, everything was cramped and I had to squished and swim my way through the crowd of people and held onto Meliodas-san's body like a koala.

Additionaly, it appears that the villagers have some sort of symbol to represent that they are apart of this village. That symbol is a black circle with a line that goes and pass the through the shape a little. The symbol is placed on the center of their forehead, each one of them. I unconsciously touched my forehead when I saw it for the first time. Thank god, I have bangs covering my big forehead so no one will question the lack of symbol. Eri also didn't have one... Going back to the crowd of people, I snarled quietly at them.

Dead by drowning in the sea of people is a 'Hell No' in my list.

I guess you expected this behaviour from a large village but still! Not only that, Meliodas was being a jerk and didn't let me sit on his shoulders again so that I don't get lost. "You were heavy you know," was his lame excuse and at that moment, I lunged at him with killing intent and ready to rip his antenna off like a maniac. He dodged which resulted me in a poor situation: face planting onto one of the wooden bridges. Of course to finish it off, he laughed at me.

Bethy-chan scolded him (and he didn"t look like he cared at all!) after and offered to carry me in her arms. I felt creeped out at the way her eyes gleemed in anticipation and excitement. I forgot to mention before but after I apologized to her about yesterday... She kinda denied it and instead promised me that we're going to have so much fun that I will be grateful about it. So with a nervous laugh, I denied her offer.

Just like what Meliodas-san wanted, we went to the training area first, which meant we are now standing on the ground and not the wooden bridges nor the wooden docks. As soon as we got there, my eyes widened at the sight. Just like what Eri told me: people were fighting each other in different areas with a lighr green cube surrounding them. I imagine those are lower-level version of the 'Perfect Cube' magic that Merlin and other powerful people uses. A lot of people crowded around each training area and cheered for the soldiers. Some were betting with money and some were observing intently while taking notes here and there. Everything is so busy in this village!

A loud explosion was heard and I snapped up towards the training area at the middle.

"How are they able to fight with magic? I thought they don't have magic." With a pat on the head, Meliodas crouched down besides me. He pointed downwars to the ground and I voiced out my confusion.

"The waterfall - or what you call the 'Arkansa's Enternity' - fills up this big storage that's connected with each of the training areas. Once the day is over, the training areas closes at 9 P.M. because they need to re-fill the storage of magic again so that people can use it again next day." I made an 'Ohhh' sound at his explanation, "How they use that magic? See, those green cubes? Everytime a fight starts, someone will be in charge to turn on the technology and use the magic stored underground to create those cubes." I take back what I said about this village being lazy! Their technologies are way too advanced! I underestimated them!

"Besides the fact that the cubes prevents the damage to the village, they also gives magic to the people inside of those cubes. That way those people wouldn't have to go back and forth to fill up their magic at the 'Arkansa's Enternity'. It's not as strong as the 'Perfect Cube' magic (because I easily broke through it) but it's still as useful as it is. Apparently, they call it the 'Mana Cube'. Pretty cool, eh?" I nodded silently in awe and amazement. This 'Mana Cube' sounds way too over-powered! Though, everything in this world is like that too. I sweated nervously.

After that we went on our way to see the 'Arkansa's Waterfall'. Meliodas kept flirting with Bethy-chan, who couldn't help but panicked and blushed every single time he said something. My face turned dead as I saw that. Why do I felt like I'm being humiliated by this blondy, huh? Maybe because I was a man? God fucking dammit!

As we continued walking, a faint melody played into my head and my instincts perked up at the familiar sound. I turned my head towards it and that's when I saw the small crowd of people forming a circle around something I couldn't see. As the music continued, my mind flashed into my previous life where I held a certain hour-glass shaped instrument while strumming against the strings.

"Is there something wrong, Sarid-chan?" Bethy-chan looked down at me with her hands behind her back. She smiled at me and I blushed in embarassment.

"N-Nothing at all!"

"Hm," She tuned with her voice before looking back at the crowd and then back at me. She gave me an eye-closed smile before picking me up without permission.

"What are you doing, Bethy-chan!?" As I cried out in confusion and struggled in her arms, she ran towards the crowd and squished our way while apologizing to people. The moment we reached infront of the mob of people, that's when I saw a man - probably in his 30s - playing an acoustic guitar in his hands. His brown undercut hair danced with the wind as he bobbed with the music. His oval face shape came along with a short stubble around his chin. His eyes were closed in peace and I couldn't help but felt jealous.

My eyes scanned the guitar in his hands as I watched his fingers moved skillfully in rythm. Before I knew it, my right hand's fingers were already forming into certain chords that I remembered from my previous life. I hummed quietly to one of the songs that I played when I was Charles Smith and I felt relaxed in doing so.

"Hey, Kid. Got any song requests? You seem to know quite a bit over there," a deep husky voice was slapped against me and I couldn't help but blinked as I was now the center of everyone's attention. My fingers stopped moving and froze. What the hell?

"A request?"

"Yeah, you can ask me anything!"

"...'You Are My Sunshine' by Johny Cash," I requested without thinking. It was a fairly simple song from my previous life but there was no way that anyone in this world knows about it. I love that song dearly and I sagged in dissapointment once I saw the shocked look on the guitar guy's face. He must be, he's on the spot now trying to figure out what song that is. I should change i-

"That's a nice one," He muttered and before I knew it, his fingers started to move and my eyes widened at the words he spoken next. His voice was perfectly in tune as he sang from one note to another while strumming the guitar.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away..."_

He continued to sing the song in english and I was speechless. A part of me wanted to scream and question him about being a possible reincarnation too but another stupid part of me wanted to listen to the song until the end. Of course, I chose the latter. By the confused look on everyone's faces, nobody knew what he was talking about and the moment tears poured out of my eyes, I couldn't help but smiled brightly at his voice. In an instant, a new-found of respect rose inside me for this guy.

Who cares if no one knew? This is a song I requested, of course it's special, especially when I'm the only one who knew it. I followed along with him by muttering the lyrics out loud.

_"__Please don't take my sunshine away," _He finished as his voice faded softly into silence. We all waited as he moved his head up to face me before grinning brightly. I quickly wiped the tears out of my eyes and returned the grin with a double thumbs up. There was something that connected us even though we just met. It wasn't the same as how me and Eri are; It felt nostalgic and peaceful. I relaxed a bit more before the sound of clappingw as heard beside me. I turned to my left and saw Meliodas standing there while clapping. How did he even get here?

Well, whatever it is, that got everyone to clap their hands as well. A few people asked for him to play again while the others whistled in cheers. The brown haired guitarist only waved his right hand before bowing. He gave me a long last look before turning around to pack his stuff and left the other way. I stayed silent, trying to figure out what that was supposed to mean before turning on my heels and ran across the circle and after him. I ignored Meliodas' suprised look and Bethy-chan's calls. I continued to run straight where I saw the guitarist went.

Where did he go?

Who was he?

The moment I felt someone's stare at me, I turned towards it and saw the man. He turned around while pulling his hoodie up and darted into an alleyway. There he is! I dashed my way through people, bumping into them. They scolded annoyingly in 'Arkham' but I ignored them all. Now that you think about it, that guitarist didn't had the village's mark on his forehead and he spoke fluent japanese. Does that mean he's a traveler from the 'Outside World'? Meliodas and Bethy-chan was another thing since they are both super powerful (Well, Meliodas is) but how did this man got in!?

"Stop!" I cried out, exhausted as I held onto the wooden wall of the building beside me. I panted heavily as the mysterious man halted his footsteps. He must have slowed himself down for me to caught up to him since there was no way for my short legs to do so. Did he lead me here on purpose? Don't tell me this is a trap? Observing my surroundings, the alleyway was isolated unlike the other places. My heart thumped loudly against my chest and the MFO (Mysterious Fire Object) heated my body even further.

"Who are you? How did you know that song?" I asked hastily. There was no way for me to assume that he's actually a reincarnation out of nowhere. He turned around, he didn't pull down his hoodie but with a soft voice, he spoke.

"The name is... Kyle."

"Just 'Kyle'?"

"Yeah," was all he said before an awkward silence followed and I squirmed uncomfortably. It was weird for both of us, I guess. He looked shocked when I requested the particular song because he didn't expect someone like me would be in the area. Same goes for me as well.

"...So, are you from earth as well? Like that 'Earth'?" I was nervous. What if he wasn't? I thought Abraham said that I was the first one that he sended through this route? Was he lying to me?

"Yeah..." An irked mark appeared on my head. Is that the only word he knows? It's not helping, alright!? "Sorry, I just don't know what to say. It's been quite a while since someone spoke to me in english and I'm a bit rusty with the language," he rushed the words out.

"How do you know Japanese then?"

"I've been living for 35 years in this world. Obviously, I know the goddamn language." I laughed nervously and hit myself mentally at how stupid my question was.

"So are you really-"

"Sarid-chan, Elizabeth is worried about you!" Meliodas' voice rang not too far and I flinched. Shit, that was so fast! Meliodas, you're way too good at this! Even in this situation, he still didn't sound like he cared about me! I can't blow me and Kyle's cover! But I still need to ask more questions!

"Visit me in Camelot. I'll be there," Kyle exclaimed and I blanched. He was from Camelot!? How in the world did someone like him get here? Why did he came here?

"Wait-"

_"Jokers of the Unknown," _He said in english before he stopped himself for a second. He shook his head, "No, you're not going to remember that, **_'Jokers of the Unknown'_**. That will be our key," He declared hastily in japanese. I rose an eyebrow but nodded anyways. "Don't worry, I will wait for you," he promised.

I was about to say something before he turned his back on me and ran into the darkness. I followed only to see nothing but a dead end of the alleyway. Did he used magic? Maybe that's how he got here... teleportation. I definitely know someone who could do that, one of the seven deadly sins, Merlin. So they knew each other? I frowned in frustration.

Ugh, why is this happening!? I grabbed my red hair in irritation. What kind of coincidence is it for me to meet someone like him so early!? Did Abraham lied to me? Why Camelot of all places!?

"Sarid?"

"What do you want, Mel-" My remaining words got stuck in my throat the moment I turned around. I expected the confused look of a certain blonde midget. But the one who appeared behind me was someone I didn't expect to see nor meet. I dropped down to the wooden floor in fear and my body trembled.

"It's been quite a long time has it?"

"...Rayak?"

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

**_DONE EYYYY!_**

**_I REALLY DID IMPROVISE MY WAY FOR THIS ONE! I don't even know if this is going to work but I found it will be pretty interesting if I put it in so I DID! HAHA. But anyway, a new character I supposed!_**

**_What do you think of this Kyle dude?_**

**_AND RAYAK IS BACK! Wonder what's he going to do to our dear, Sarid. Find out in the next chapter, I guess. Expect that to happen next week unless I'm super hyper with my writings and decided to YOLO chapter 6 out, lol._**

**_Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed! Don't forget to favourite and follow if you want moreeeee!!!_**

**_Reviews are Motivations! ;)_**


	6. A Good Guy

**_Chapter 6! Here we go againnnnnn_**

**_Sorry for not updating for so long! Hope this chapter will make it up for the wait. Also, t_****_his chapter is me trying not to make things too OOC so please bear with me!_**

**_XD_**

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

"...Rayak?"

"Oh, you still remember me!" Of course, I fucking remember you. Who doesn't remember someone who wants to torture and use you as an experiment!? How in the world did he found me!? I thought Meliodas was around the area already!? Did he somehow missed me?

"...What do you want?"

"Just like what she mentioned, very briefly. You can speak japanese and quite the smart kid, huh? I expect no less from my daughter," He exclaimed with a smug smirk. So, Eri is doing some shit stuff for him. What did he made her do!? Clenching my fists, I narrowed my eyes at the black haired man.

"Just get on with it, old man. What have you been making Eri do?" I questioned as I stood up. Even with me saying that, I was still sweating nervously and trembling in fear because of him. I can't lose Eri to a psychopath like him! I gotta do something even if I'm still a chi-

"You think I'll let you talk back to me like that just because you're my daughter? Eri didn't discipline you enough, I see." He grabbed me by the face roughly, inching his face closer to mine. My eyes widened at the proximity as his blue eyes glared deeply into me. I squirmed around, trying to get out of his vice grip. "Now that you think about it, this is the perfect time for me to inspect on that fire thing you have..." He muttered as his eyes went downwards.

The moment he said that, I spluttered and struggled even harder. He tighten his grip on my face and I winced at that. What's wrong with him!? Does he even know how to act like a parent!? Get your hand off me! "Additionally, that bastard Meliodas is around here, huh. That would be even harder for me to do this so I have to hurry," He continued to mutter in thought and I took that chance to bit down his hand. "Gah!"

That took him by suprise, nice! He dropped his hand and I quickly darted my way pass him. He's dangerous! Super dangerous! I gotta go back, I have to find Meliodas, Eri, or Bethy-chan! I panted heavily as I ran. God dammit, my legs are too short!

A sudden force pushed me down on my back and soon, my face was planted on the wooden floor. I grunted at the slam and closed my eyes from the reaction. The hand that was on my back pushed me down, trapping me from standing up.

"Now, that was quite rude, Sarid." His dark voice filled my head and I couldn't help but cringed at it. "Well, if you're so excited for it... I might as well start now," He exclaimed before literally ripping the back of my upper clothes. At the sound of it, my blood instantly boiled and I roared out in disbelief and anger.

"You bastard! You're a pervert, alright!?" I snarled as I turned my head a little to see his face. "You're doing all of this just for a fucking experiment? To your very own daughter? What kind of a parent are you! You have no dignity at all!" Narrowing my eyes at him, I wished that I would just die right now. That way, I don't have to experience all of this. "You know what, maybe that's why Emilia despised you!"

A few months ago, Eri had told me about my mother, Emilia Ortega. It was very brief since it probably brought bad memories to her or something. At that time, she mentioned about how Emilia's relationship with Rayak.

_"Emilia, she was just a sweet girl who married the best and handsomest swordman in the village, Rayak. She never had a thought that Rayak was **that** kind of person at first," Eri explained quietly. "They were the cutest couple in the village and everyone supported those two. Everyone was so happy at that time."_

_Hesitating, she continued, "That was when Rayak showed her... well, his 'experiments'. He thought that Emilia would loved him just the way he loves his experiments," She sighed. "Of course, that didn't happen; Emilia was terrified and so she ran away from there. She came to me, crying in a mess. Ever since then, she would stay at home and hid herself away from Rayak and everyone else."_

_"...What did she actually saw?"_

_"From animals to plants and to... children, brutally tortured and mutated. Emilia didn't say much and I don't think I wanted to know either." I stayed silent as Eri stroked my right cheek, "At that time she was already pregnant with you, dear. She swore to herself that she wouldn't let Rayak have you at all. Of course, I agreed to it." With that she hugged me close and my eyes stayed open and wide, unblinking. But despite that, my heart was pounding faster that before._

With his other hand, he slammed my head back onto the floor and I winced. This is child abuse! He inched his face downwards, beside me and whispered, "I advice you to **shut up** or else I will make things even worse for you." He put on white rubber gloves and with a snap, "thankfully, I coated this with Enternal's magic beforehand. With this, I wouldn't have to worry about getting my hands burned." So, he knew that I was going out to the village this particular day!? Did he perhaps station something or someone to spy on me? If so, that means I have 2 creeps watching all over me and I do not like that.

I watched as his right hand descended on the particular flame in the hole. "Now, let's see how this thing works," He muttered and before I knew it, pain coated my whole body and I wrenched in agony. I chocked, gasping for air. It felt as if **my heart **was being torn apart. Is he grabbing the goddamn fire!? Why does it hurt so much? My vision was flickering on and off and I could have sworn I was close to not being able to live; death.

"Interesting, your reactions seems to be connected to this... thing. Perhaps it acts as the heart of the body? But if so, the heart only helps the body functions... Maybe, it's your soul or something more. But why fire? How are you born with this?" He continued to ramble and with another tug; him trying to pull the fire object out, I cried out before having my face back onto the floor again. "I told you to keep it quiet, didn't I? We don't want to attract anyone into our hanging out time now, sweetheart?"

I growled at him (or more like the floor) and couldn't help but blame all of this onto Abraham. He could have let me be born with a simple family with nothing like this but no, he just had to heir a fucking mad pyschopath and stuck it onto me!

But being pulled back and only to be plunged back into that peacefulness was a torture. Am in the state of near death? Obviously. "...S-" I coughed, "-top... it..!" Tears poured out of my eyes. I couldn't even my feel my body anymore and yet the pain was there as Rayak examine it (I could feel what he's doing). Twisting it around, he tried to forcefully pull it out but apparently the fire continued to stuck inside me and flared even brightly as my throat clogged my own scream.

"Eri... Eri... Help...!" I called out unintentionally. Where was that smell of flowers that I was so fond of? Where was Meliodas when I truly needed? Why did I let Abraham pushed me towards this road? All I want is to just die and maybe Eri wouldn't have to deal with me and Rayak anymore? "Please..."

.

.

.

"Hm? The heat of the flame is increa- GAH!" The sound of crackling filled my ears and before I knew it, the weight - Rayak's hands - on me dissapeared in an instant. I blinked my eyes in exhaustion and confusion. "Shit, shit, shit! Why is my right hand burning!? I already coated the gloves with Arkansa's Enternal!" Energy was slowly flowing into my body and I used that to pull myself up and turn around to see what was going on.

Rayak, who was so confident was now panicking embarassingly with fire burning heatedly around his hand. In a normal situation, I would have laughed and enjoyed the situation but I was too (mentaly) tired to do so. "Where is it? Where is it!?" He cried out as he fumbled his bag. He pulled out a flask filled with a clear and shining blue baby water. Is that Arkansa's...?

He opened the cork with his teeth before pouring it all over his flaming right hand hastily. He sighed in relief as I watched the flames reacted as if it was suprised. "With this, I'm pretty sure- What the..."

Instead of going out, the flame only spreaded all the way up to his arm like a wildfire (get it?). This resulted in Rayak widened his eyes before narrowing it down onto the fire and gritting his teeth. "To think I have to resort into this," he muttered before pulling up his other arm and chanted, "Sharpen." In command, the left-hand glove morphed into... a sword? How is that- Does magic even work like that!?

"Wait a sec-"

**_Slash!_**

With no hesitation and just pure annoyance, Rayak cut his burning right arm off. The flame continued to burn the fallen arm like a predator eating hungrily on it's prey. As if it knew what was going on, the flame slowly dissipate into gas form and dissapeared, leaving only a scorched black arm.

"Well, that took me by suprise," Rayak's calm and ironic sentence snapped me as I turned my attention back onto him. I watched as he pulled out another flask of Arkansa's water magic and poured it over his wound. How many does he have!? The skin of the bloody wound stiched back by itself as the water sunk into it. Is that even magic? Chuckling, Rayak looked back at me as I stood up with energy. I glared at him murderously.

"A flame that plays the role of the heart and soul. Didn't go out even when I use Arkansa's Enternity; the legendary Leviathan's magic. Not only that it seems to be **_alive_** in some way - or maybe it's acting based on **_emotions_**? From all of my researches, never have I ever," He paused for a minute before smirking, "not a human nor an animal... but a _creature_ like you."

Chill ran through my body but I held that down. "You're fucking crazy old man!"

"Looks like we have something in common afterall then."

I cringed at that statement and decided to stay quiet. If I turn my back around, he will easily catch up to me and pin me down like before. I can't risk that, especially with my stupid baby body. The distance between us is also way too close. The fact that he is a trained swordman doesn't help either. But I don't have a lot of choices anyway.

You know what, "fuck it!" I turned and with a strong push, I dashed my way through. I could hear the footsteps from behind me and my heart pounded faster.

"SARID, DUCK!"

My eyes widened at the familiar yet feminine voice and without asking why, I ducked down and looked downwards. A swish in the air was the only thing I heard before everything went silence and I went rigid.

"Look who's here, what a bummer."

I blinked my eyes and turned to see the back of Meliodas' figure. His blond hair and brown robe was fluttering and dancing in the air. The atmosphere around him was different compared to before where I was laughing and annoyed at him. Right now, he was serious and I couldn't help but feel grateful for that. His hand was outstretched to his side, blocking me from Rayak's view.

"Rayak, I don't know what you did to Sarid. But whatever it is, I want you to stop," Meliodas demanded with venom, "unlless you want me to do it for you." I peeked from behind him silently to see Rayak's relaxed eyes staring into Meliodas. But what suprised me was his ignorance towards the arrow that was stuck in his left shoulder. Is that...?

I did a U-turn and saw Bethy-chan standing not too far away in a perfect pose with a bow and an arrow, ready to shoot Rayak (who was taller than Meliodas) in the head. Her face was sour and determined to shoot whenever and that scared me quite a bit.

"To answer that, I will stop... for now. I already have my fill today so there's no need to feel so cautious now," Rayak laughed darkly before moving his attention to Bethy-chan, who deepened her glare even further. "You brought a girl with you this time. Is she your girlfriend, I wonder?" That only made Meliodas striked a punch into Rayak's gut and I silently whistled at that.

"Leave before you'll be walking outside with both of your arms gone," Meliodas threatened and Rayak coughed blood. With a wave, he ragained his composure and patted Meliodas's shoulder before walking pass him, me and Bethy-chan without even looking back.

As soon as Rayak was confirmed gone, Bethy-chan ran up to me and hugged me from the front. All of a sudden, I could feel my back was wet and I realized that Bethy-chan was crying. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Sarid-chan...!"

My face turned blank as she continued to hug me and I couldn't help but feel very tired with everything. I looked back at Meliodas who was scanning around as if he was searching for something before looking back at me. "Are you okay, Sarid?"

Without thinking, my mouth opened and I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." I patted on Bethy-chan's back and she pulled away from me slowly and wiped her tears away before standing beside Meliodas.

"Are you su-"

"Hey, Meliodas?"

"Hm?"

"I have a favour to ask of you."

"What is it?"

Without hesitation, I let the words out quick, "**_c__an you please kill me?_**"

**_Chapter 6 - "A Good Guy"_**

"Don't forget to take a shower after you go out, brat!" Eri scolded and I yelled back, "sounds good!" I glanced back at Bethy-chan who smiled at me. I waved back and that seemed to made Bethy-chan flustered before waving back. She was sitting on the couch with tea in her hand looking very relaxed. But what I know for sure was that, she must have felt guilty and nervous about me and I understand that.

Once we got back home from the village. None of us said a word, Meliodas didn't answer my question; he only laughed it off as a joke and walked away. Bethy-chan on the other hand, comforted me at the best of her abilities which warmed my heart a bit. But of course, she must have been shaken off by my question on asking for death.

None of us also told what happened to Eri. All I said was we went shopping, saw the training field, and watched a performance.

Eri didn't seemed suspicious and only looked at me with pride which - also - cheered me up.

I put on my shoes, opened the front door and walked outside. It was night now and I would have enjoyed the starts that was sprinkled all over the dark sky if it wasn't for the future captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. Meliodas was sitting comfortably on a giant rock that was conveniently placed just a few meters away from the house.

I walked over to him and climbed onto the rock from behind. That seemed to get his attention as he glanced at me, grinning. "Yo!" He greeted before watching the view again. I sat myself beside him and with that, I decided to question him.

"What is life?"

It was a simple question with 3 words. But the meaning behind those words was something more complex and annoying than what it heard. For someone like Meliodas - who died and got his emotions taken before being revived multiple times - I always wonder what he thinks about the question.

"That depends."

"What do you mean?"

"It depends on your perspective and effort. We all have different experience and that affects your way on viewing life. The more effort you put into the things you're doing, the more you will see Life - your life - more valuable. I guess that's how Life is," Meliodas shrugged and I grumbled annoyance. That was just one of the general explanations from books.

"But what do _you_ think of life? Your very own life."

"Me?" I nodded with a firm look. He scratched his left cheek with his index finger before a soft look replaced his features and he smiled. "I find my life very harsh and pleasing at the same time." I was confused and curious thanks to that answer. Before I knew it, I made the biggest and probably, the worst choice I've ever done.

"Even when your emotions will always be taken away and when you think you're done, the demon king will just revive you back and torture you!? Including the fact where you will always have to watch Elizabeth die every single time. How could you possibly think that life is pleasing when you're going through something like th- ah."

Meliodas was now staring at me with wide eyes of disbelief and I shut my mouth in an instant after letting out an, "oops." Meliodas reached out his hand towards me and I scooted backwards bit by bit. He noticed that and dropped his hand before smiling sadly. I rose an eyebrow at that.

"It's true that there are times where I wished that I wanted to _really _die and just end all of this; The Holy War, the curse, and everything but at some point, there are other things that I enjoy," He trailed off. "So if you ask me why I find _my _life very pleasing? That's because I have experienced through a lot of things - both good and bad stuff. You can't expect that your life to be all good, there will always hardships and problems on your way. But I guess that's what makes life not boring."

"Y-You're not going to ask why I know the stuff that I just said?"

"Nope! You look like you don't want to talk about it so why should I?" I'm starting to really doubt that he's actually a demon and everything; He's way too carefree and nonchalant. "It's cold now, why don't we go back ins-"

"No," I cut in and with a determine look. It feels so wrong to know somebody's own private life when the other don't so Meliodas deserves to know this. "I'll talk about it." I moved myself closer to Meliodas again and faced forward. "...I don't really know where to start but this is my second life; I'm a reincarnation just like Bethy-chan." I waited for a response but my blonde companion stayed silent so I decided to continue.

"In my previous life, I lived as a man named, Charles Smith. I was a-an_... _**only child**. Well, let's just say I hated my family and friends. I was never loved nor familiar with it... I guess," I talked very quickly and tried to make it as simple as possible.The more I continued talking, my voice got quieter and quiter. "I decided to kill myself by hanging. There was this and that before I got reincarnated into this world...but, yeah!" I got flustered and I couldn't help myself but to laughed nervously at my embarassing story. Because compared to Meliodas' and Elizabeth, mine probably sounded very childish and just plain stupid.

The reason I'm not telling him about Abraham is because I don't feel comfortable about ranting on that guy to someone like Meliodas who is not fond of angels besides Elizabeth. Not only that, I don't feel like explaining on something that I have little knowledge on so easily.

"Uhh... well, how I knew stuff is that... In my previous life, I lived in a complete different universe and world. There was no such thing as magics," I paused for a moment in thinking on how to explain this particular part. "Well, this world and everything in it are all just fictional." This seemed to get his attention as his brows scrunched in thought. "You guys were not real in my world and were just a fictional characters in a book."

"Does that meant you know what's going to happen in the future?" I nodded warily and his eyes brightened in hope. "By any chance, does my curse and Elizabeth's..." I nodded again at that. "Nishishishi! That's good then!" With that his eyes gleamed and he grinned at me, "thanks!" My brain racked in confusion.

"Wait, that's all you're going to say? About me being a reincarnation and from another world. You're not going to ask how to break your curse and Elizabeth's?" I spluttered in disbelief. He gave me a stare and I sweated nervously.

"I told you before, if I keep questioning then where's the fun in life then? Not only that, it will just raise my expectations more and change things does it? But just by knowing that the curses will be broken is already enough for me to know," He explained with a determined tone, "This just motivate me to find the way to do so." All of a sudden he flipped and glared at me playfully, "No spoiling!" I bobbed my head nervously as he did his weird laugh.

"About your previous life? I'm not gonna judge on what you did or anything. Who am I to do so? I never experienced your life and it must have been very difficult in your situation." Suddenly, He flicked my forehead and I winced. "Compared to that sucky life you had. You have Eri, me, and Elizabeth! Obviously Eri loves you very much and she would kill anyone to prove it," he cheered and I went silent.

He took a grip of both of my cheeks and stretched it and a tick mark appeared on my head. I slapped his hands away and rubbed my throbbed cheeks. "What's wrong with you!?"

"Sarid, about that favour you asked me in the village?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll do it."

"Eh?" I was so shocked that I instantly forgot about getting angry at him and looked at him with wide eyes. He stood up and cracked his knuckles. "I thought you-"

"I'll do it when you're _really _sure that you want to die." He smirked at me and my face turned blank. "Right now, you're just confused. You keep saying you want to die when you haven't experience the world outside of this village. Yeah, this village has Rayak and probably other bad things but don't assume that's all life could give you."

"But-"

"If you really can't live for your own, then live for somebody, Sarid."

"I can't-"

"Brrrbbbb," Meliodas blew a raspberry at me with a blank face and my blood boiled at the sight. Now, he's just mocking me! He jumped down from the rock and landed on the grassy field. I stood up to chase him only to trip myself. I slowly fell donwards.

"Shitttttt!"

"Gotcha!"

I blinked as Meliodas caught me in his hands (God, I was so small!). He grinned at me mischievously and I spat on his face. He only laughed, "that's not very girly thing to do, y'know?"

"So what?"

"As expected from someone who was a man, I guess."

"Should I be offended?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"You son of a bi-"

Before I knew it, both of us were insulting each other - well I was doing the job better. We went back inside and soon the urge to kill myself on that day and the whole situation with Kyle and Rayak was soon forgotten. After that night conversation, I could feel the weight on my shoulders lessen and I relaxed a bit. I had a few guesses on how Meliodas was going to react but I have to agree with future Ban on this one.

Meliodas is such a good guy and a whimsical oddball.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

**_WWWWWOOOOOOHHHH!_**

**_Finally finished this chapter! It was honestly painful writing this one. The first part was quite cool, I just decided to make it seem like that Eri is being tortured thouroughly and make it as painful and reasonable... I guess. It was pretty fun writing that part. Heh. (Guess you know where Rayak got his pyscho from)_**

**_The second part was just me trying not to make Meliodas OOC in his words. I tried to get him as forgiving and carefree guy. I really don't know how he actually view life but- actually, I'm gonna go and change a few things up._**

**_But anyway, sorry for not posting for so long. I tried to publish a chapter somewhere in the weekend (Shit, it's already Monday). But I procrastinate a lot and I'm still planning on the whole storyline for this story. Also school fucking sucks._**

**_Additionaly, I feel like I'm going wayyyy too fast with the pacing. I was wondering if it's alright for you guys? I tried to keep the chapters bite-sized and not too long but what do y'all think?_**

**_Tell me what you guys think on this chapter though! Continuing on, don't forget to favourite, follow the story if you're interested._**

**_Reviews are Motivations!_**

**_(This is starting to sound like a youtube outro, I swear)_**


	7. A Hard-working Sarid

**_uhhhhh... Hi... Here's chapter_****_ 7 along with me getting a new phone!!! I'm still trying to get used to the keyboard (who seems to really like autotype so much)._**

**_School's been rough with the quizzes and tests (also projects) so I've been working my ass a ton! oof._**

**_Sorry for getting this out really late too! _**

**_But_****_ anyway, hope y'all enjoy this chapterrrrrrrrrr_**

* * *

**_1 week later..._**

"You guys're still here?" I rubbed my eyes before yawning loudly as I gazed at the two guests who was sitting down with Eri, eating breakfeast on the dining table.

It's been a week ever since my reunion with Rayak and nothing has yet to happen from then. I don't know if it's a bad thing or not. Maybe because of Meliodas' presence, Rayak is not making a move but that doesn't mean he's done with me already. He could be taking his time and planning his next moves.

Because of that, Meliodas and Bethy-chan stayed for a while. I'm guessing, they worry about me and Eri but who knows. Honestly, I don't mind them staying here but something in the back of my mind was telling me they should go, which is completely weird. Afterall, who doesn't want to be with _the Meliodas _and _Elizabeth _(even if she's not the main story Elizabeth).

"What are you saying, Sarid? Don't like us being here?" Meliodas smirked at me as he ate his lunch. My face turned grim and I couldn't help but wanting to flip him off. This past week had been a torture for me; he tried to kill me with his cooking. Dead by food poisoning sounds pretty lame for me and I don't want my death to be like that.

"That's not what I meant, idiot. Don't you have things to do in other places?"

"Hmmmm... Not much actually! I mean, we're already doing stuff in here right now," Meliodas exclaimed before taking a mouthful of his bread. I tilted my head at his words.

"What do you mean by doing stuff?" I haven't really seen him doing anything other than sitting around, flirting with Bethy-chan, annoying the crap out of me, and eat food. I walked over to the dining table and Eri picked me before placing me onto the high chair while I curse at how short I was.

"Just... some stuff that a kid like you don't need to know," He mocked as he emphasized the 'kid' word. He knew what that meant and as a mentally 23 year old man, I tried to assert my dominance by launching myself at him with a full-body attack.

Of course, being the bastard he was, he completely dodged my attack as I flew pass him. Without even looking, he managed to grab me by the collar of my shirt so that I wouldn't fall and hurt my head. "With that much energy in hand. You should use them for something better."

"Like what," I grumbled. He grinned at me and as soon as I took a glance at his sword on his back, my jaw dropped and fear took over. "Oh, hell no! You can't be serious! I'm not-"

"Eri, we'll be outside!" He flipped me over as he grabbed my hand and dragged me while I tried to struggle my way out. Why is he like this!? He never treats the future princess kid-Elizabeth like this!

"Let me join too!" Bethy-chan cheered and followed behind. No, you should be helping me getting away from this muscle-head called Meliodas for goodness sakes! That's when she stopped and turned to the old woman, flustered. "Ah, Eri-san, do you need any help with the dishes?" She's so polite unlike this blonde brute!

"I'm good, don't worry! Make sure that Meliodas doesn't hurt Sarid too badly though! I'Il come over later," Eri responded with a laugh as she waved Bethy off. Said person seemed hesitant at first before nodding and followed outside.

That's how my training with Meliodas and Bethy-chan started.

* * *

**_2 weeks later..._**

"Sarid-chan?"

"Geh!" I spluttered as Elizabeth's face came into view. Her bright blue eyes stared into mine and I flinched. "How did you find me?" That's right, I was supposed to have my training session with Meliodas today but everytime we do it, I would find it unnecessary and something that I don't seem to have talent in. That's why I hid myself somewhere in the forest - not too deep as I don't want to get myself lost.

Not only that, his training is a fucking torture! How the hell did the small-future Gil survive training with him. Meliodas would literally throw me off a cliff and see if I can climb back up. If I show no result, he would catch me before I die and then insult me with, "where's that manly spirit you talked about, huh?"

Is it because that I know his background that he doesn't need to hold back? But I'm still a child, alright! Obviously, I complained all of this to Bethy-chan. She was suprised at first - and terrified - but as I continued on, her eyes softened and she chuckled with a warm smile.

"Sarid-chan, he's not doing this purposely," Bethy-chan exclaimed and I looked at her as if she jus grew two heads. "I mean, the cliff throw is a bit too much but he's actually doing all of this for you."

"Why in the world would I need training? It's not like I'm going to let myself get involve into a war or a fight." I huffed in annoyance and a thought of suicide flashed briefly. That's right, I'm going to die before I even need to fight anyways.

"Not to fight, Sarid. But to protect yourself and Eri too," Bethy-chan scolded and I rose an eyebrow at that. Aren't those the same words that future Elizabeth said to Meliodas as she gave her Liz's sword? I looked down on the ground. Not only that, I hate to admit it but she's correct.

"Fine," I muttered. "I'll try again." Standing up, I did a few stretches. I'm pretty sure Meliodas could have found me easily but he probably knew that I wanted some alone time. Bethy-chan smiled determinedly at me and I smiled nervously back at her.

"For that cliff throw, I'll make sure Meliodas-san to never do that again, don't worry!" Bethy-chan exclaimed and for some oddly reason, I had a feeling that it will work.

As we make our way back from the forest. I could see a certain literal-demon midget standing a few feet away from the house waiting. Oh, he definitely knew and that suck. Bethy-chan stomped towards him, ready to scold him as I smirked smugly in secret.

I was about to follow her when all of a sudden, the wind's speed increased immensely and my long hair flew over my face. What in the world!? I was able to stood my ground and faced towards where the wind rush came from as soon as it died off. I was left in confusing when I noticed where I was looking at.

The forest? Why-

"Sarid!"

Snapping myself, I did a U-turn and ran towards Bethy-chan and Meliodas. They didn't seem to have noticed. Was it just me? Maybe I'm just imagining stuff.

* * *

"Sarid, pay attention! You're swinging it wrong and it's too slow!"

"Shut. Up!"

"Wrong move."

"Agh! That hurts!" I fell down on my butt while holding my numb head. I glared at Meliodas and hissed at him. The only response I got was a bright mischievous grin which only made my blood boil even more.

"What were you looking at anyways?" Meliodas asked as he looked towards where I was staring before. "It's just the forest, huh." Squinting his eyes, I rose an eyebrow at his silence. Feeling bored, I tugged on his sleeves.

"Oi, you okay there?"

No response and I sweated nervously. Did I somehow broke Meliodas? I was about to call out to the dazed-looking Meliodas before he folded his arms and smiled warmly. What the hell is wrong with him?

"Nothing," he simply chirped and I sighed as he laughed in his 'Nishishishi'. We continued to train with me failing miserably with the wooden sword that Meliodas given me. Additionally, thanks to Bethy-chan, Meliodas did lessen his 'level of training' and went easy on me which is something I truly appreciate.

"Hmmmm... Maybe you're not fit for the sword at all...?" Meliodas spoke up as I lay down on the ground panting and sweating. I heard footsteps walking away and I sighed. He's probably dissapointed at the lack of talent I have.

I breathed in and out to normalize my rapid breath. My eyes gazed at the blue sky and thinking about a certain guardian angel who lives up there, my hands clenched into a fist. Before I knew it, I started to hum a melody and relaxed.

"Sarid," someone called out and I lifted my head a little to see what was going on. It was Meliodas again. My face morphed, are we continuing the practice?

"What do you want? I'm tired."

"Here," as he said that, he pulled out from his back and held the weapon outwards to me. My eyes widen for a moment before going back to look at him with hopeless eyes.

"A bow? Seriously?"

* * *

**_1 month later..._**

I pulled on the bow string as the tips of the bow stretched backwards. Concentrating on the target's red bulls-eye, I waited. "Now," Bethy-chan signed and I let go. The arrow flew and landed on the yellow area.

Missed, fuck.

"You're improving, Sarid-chan!" Bethy-chan grinned at me and I smiled tiredly back at her. "You got the posture and the angle correct! The only problem you have is that, you lost all your concentration and strength the second you're about to let go of the arrow."

I nodded solemnly at her words and bent down to get another arrow when I realized there was none left. I grumbled as I saw all of them were on the target. Bethy-chan chuckled as I dragged myself over towards it.

"That's all for today, Sarid-chan! I'll go back first to help Eri-san!" In response to that, I shouted back an ",okay!" Just as I turn around to continue my way on getting the arrows, I was nudged softly by the back. Out of surprise, I almost fell over but I quickly took a hold of myself. My eyes was wide open as all of this happened.

"What the fuck was that?" Scanning around for something to pop up, nothing. "Okay, whoever you are. This is not funny!" My eyes narrowed and I waited.

Maybe there really was nothing afterall. I must be going crazy these days. Kinda reminds me in my previous life when I was still friends with Jack and all. We would always run around and play hide and seek when we were little. He always scared the crap out of me though. Not-

**_Bzzt_**

-Funny...? What? Huh? I held my head as a sting of pain came. I shut my eyes to close the paun out. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes in wary.

What wasn't so funny? Did I do something? Additionally, this feels very familiar for some reason. Whay's going on? I shook my head. It's probably nothing important anyways. I was about to grab the arrows when I realized they were all gone.

I thought I was crazy until I turned and saw those arrows were already inside my quiver that I left where I was shooting from. Did I took some drug or something? Maybe I'm just losing some of brain cells.

* * *

**_Chapter 7 - "A Hard-working Sarid"_**

* * *

**_3 months_****_ later..._**

"Sarid, make sure you come back before dinner!" Eri ordered while pointing the knife at me. She was cutting some fruits for later before going to work. I still don't know what kind of work she's doing and that pisses me off because it seems like Meliodas and Bethy-chan knew.

Speaking of those two, today is their date day. No, they're not together. Meliodas make it seems like they are but Bethy-chan is just way too oblivious. In reality, they're just going to buy some grocery and do some shopping.

Though, I guess Meliodas is keeping it safe because if their relationship deepens, chances are, Bethy-chan is going to remember about the origins of her life and will die after 3 days. Yeah, I don't want to get all panick about that and have Meliodas rage and destroy the Arkansa Village along with me and Eri.

Actually, that wouldn't be a bad idea... Because me and Eri will at least die together peacefully along with that bastard Rayak.

Rayak hasn't been appearing and thank goodness, he didn't. It must be because Meliodas, Bethy-chan, and Eri are sticking to me 24/7. I've been going to the village from time to time as well (accompanied by Meliodas and Bethy-chan). Rayak is definitely not making a move ever since my first time coming to said village.

Not even when I'm alone after convincing everyone that I need privacy. That's right! After a few tries, I managed to get myself some privacy time which was pretty weird since Meliodas agreed to it pretty easily compared to Eri and Bethy-chan. Rayak is probably not going to kidnap me or anything because... Actually, I don't know why and I think it's better that way. HA.

Meliodas did told me that I can only go out after 12.30 P.M. and come back before 5.00 P.M. which is weird but you know what, I'll take what I can get.

I grabbed my bow and quiver filled with arrows before grabbing my satchel. "I'm going!" After signing my leave to Eri, I opened the door and ran out. The first few days that I was allowed to go outside alone, Eri always worried about me every 5 minutes (from what Meliodas and Bethy-chan said).

That's when me and Bethy-chan proved her that I could be independent by showing her my improvement in archery and self-defence. It's not as good as Bethy-chan's level nor my self-defence is super good, but they were enough for me to at least take down people bigger than my size (like teenagers).

And yes, I have quite an update on my weird situation. It might sounds crazy but I... _think_ someone is stalking me? It's been happening ever since I started training and I can't seem to find who. Definitely not Rayak because none of my guardians would _never_ let the dude get even close to me. Never.

It's hard to explain but I think it's a ghost or some sort? I could feel them near me and they would help me around when I'm outside and - from my observations - away from the others. It doesn't seem to be evil nor has any intention to do anything related to that but after a few times of me screaming my head off, I decided to just ignore it and let it do whatever it wants.

The second thing is very important and annoying. There is no way that Abraham would just let me be that easily, huh. It took me a while to figure it out but as soon as the events are starting to occur more often, I raged.

Yes, it appears my memories are being erased one by one. It started very discretely by erasing the smaller parts of my memories. But as soon as I started to not able recall some of my previous life's memories, my hatred for Abraham increased immensely; I have forgotten my... family? Which does not make sense, how could someone just forgot they're family in a blip like that.

I couldn't remember anything about it; my family's faces, how many people were in my family, my previous house, how I... died and got reincarnated? Why... Did I got hit by a car or something? None of this makes any sense and so, I started piecing them together.

Sooner or later, I will forget my knowledge on the story of Seven Deadly Sins. **That's** something I cannot let that happen. As of now, that knowledge is crucial for my survivability and it's my weapon. I cannot let such thing happen nor can I stop this... memory deletion or anything.

That's why my only resort is to write everything about my previous life, Charles Smith's life and my whole knowledge of this world. Doing this at home is way too risky with a lot of people inside - especially Meliodas.

I ran across the grassy field while holding onto my suprisingly heavy satchel. My legs carried me into the forest, My eyes glanced to the right to see a white '-x' mark on a tree and I quickly turned my body to the left. I slowed down my pace and looked around.

My eyes landed on another white 'y' mark - this time it was marked on a rock - and I smirked. Turning to my right, I walked past the marked rock and continued to move straight. The first time I planned this out, I got lost so many times in the forest and couldn't find my way back. I was worried that I couldn't go back and see the others along with Eri. That thought made me want to kill myself, honestly.

But... for some reason, I managed to find my way back in an odd way; the leaves would give me signs and the animals would guide me - by calling - back to the house. It seemed as if... the nature was helping me? I'm not too sure now, it sounds stupid and surreal. It sounded way beter in my head.

Anyway, after a few minutes, I was infront of a cave. Not too big and not too small either. I entered casually into the darkness of the cave and rummaged my satchel in search for something. I stopped before pulling out a matchstick box. Taking out a stick and scratching the tip on the side of the box, a small fire was made.

Why did I not just stick it to the MFO and create the fire? I tried to do it... but it didn't work for some reason. Also it feels weird sticking something into your body and...Y'know what, maybe it's just me afterall.

I walked closely to the side of the cave and found a familiar stick that stuck out on the walls of the cave like a sore thumb. The stick had rags wrapped tightly with a rope and was close to the ground. Stretching out the matchstick towards the stick until it touches the rags and that's how I self-made my torches.

The rags lit up in flames. The crackling of the flames calmed me down and I couldn't help but smile at the brilliant red colour. I walked pass it and continued to lit up the other torches the same way.

Finishing my 8th and last torch. I looked back and the whole cave was now coated in light unlike before. The inside of the cave was more spacious and bigger than what it looks like from the outside. It took me months to prepare all of this by myself and it wasn't easy but after I fully understood the situation I'm in - for Eri, Meliodas, and Bethy-chan, I had too.

Scanning the ground, I could feel the MFO blazed in determination as what was on the ground was covered in drawings of white chalk. Drawings and words written in japanese. My eyes glanced to the left and saw the name 'Charles Smith' written down with big letters and in Japanese.

To my right, you could see the drawings of the Seven Deadly Sins fighting Zeldris that was possessed by the Demon King. They were all poorly drawn but by looking at the written names and arrows pointed at the drawings, you could identify them easily.

Carefully not to smudge them, I tip-toed my way pass it by stepping on the non-chalk parts of the floor. As soon as I reached to the other side of the cave, I looked back at the huge drawing of mess that represents my whole knowledge on this world along with my previous life's memories.

"This should be enough for now. I can't let anybody else know about this. I have to hide this location... somehow."

As I continued to plan my way through the problem with full concentration. I didn't heard the soft grumble of agreement behind me.

* * *

**_4 months later..._**

"Wait, you're leaving!?" My eyes widen as Bethy-chan looked at me sadly and Meliodas nodded. "And this week too...?" I muttered quietly. I held back the sadness I'm feeling as the fire inside me flickered in wary.

"I'm so sorry, Sarid-chan!" Being glomped by Bethy-chan, I chocked at the tightness, my short limbs flailed around in search for help. "We wanted to stay and celebrate your birthday too but something come up and we have to go now! I'm so sorry!"

"Alright! I get it! Now, let go!" She let go with a smile as my face flushed in embarassment. Since when did I start caring about my birthdays? Years ago, I would be planning my death on days like this. I may have forgotten how I died in my previous life but that doesn't mean the urge to kill myself is gone. I picked up my small mug filled with tea (very fancy eh?).

"Where are you two going?"

"Camelot," Meliodas answered with a grin.

I chocked on my tea and screeched at how hot it was. They're going to Camelot? Isn't that where Kyle is? No, this is Meliodas and Bethy-chan we're talking about. Is Merlin there yet? Doesn't she arrive in Camelot around the time Arthur is still a kid? So there's no way that Merlin is in Camelot now, right?

No, isn't this my chance to meet Kyle? Maybe, I could ask them to take me to Camelot too. Meliodas knows my situation so it will be easy to explain and Bethy-chan will be okay as long as her crush agrees to it. They can also protect me too!

"Oh, Camelot? Isn't that really far from here?" Eri's soft voice rang and I froze. If I leave, what would happen to Eri? Rayak would rage knowing that I dissapeared and he would torture Eri to spill out my location. I don't want that to happen to Eri too. I can't leave someone who took care of me and gave me the kind of love that I yearned for so long.

"It is but don't worry! We will be safe on our own," Meliodas declared with a thumbs up and I couldn't help but stare at him. "Awww, is little Sarid going to cry?" I flushed in embarassment again and lunged myself at him.

He dodged to hi right a little but instead of letting myself flying pass him, I turned my body and stretched out my left hand. I grabbed his shoulder swiftly and pulled myself right towards his head. With a smack, I head-butted him.

"Ouch!" We both cried out. I was holding my swollen forehead while Meliodas was caressing his left cheek. "That was very sly, Sarid! I didn't expect that too," Meliodas exclaimed and I smirked at him. I know he could have easily dodged that but he probably didn't because he wanted to see what I was going to do.

"I've learned a lot from Bethy-chan!" As I proudly said that, Bethy-chan chuckled and blushed at the compliment. I gave her a wide grin.

"Yo, Sarid!"

"Hm?"

"Happy Birthday!" I blinked at the words in confusion as Meliodas put me down on the floor. It's not my birthday today though so why? "Since we're leaving before your birthday. We just wanted to celebrate it early with you," Meliodas explained. "Elizabeth, bring it out."

I turned to Bethy-chan and I saw her holding a- "No way," I muttered as my eyes widened. "You guys got me a guitar?" I trudged my way over to Bethy-chan and observed the guitar in her hands. "But why?"

"Remember when we first went to the village together and saw the performance?" Bethy-chan asked and I nodded, my eyes were still looking at the guitar. "Well at that time, you looked like you really loved the performance and this instrument. It's probably the only thing you like besides books." True, but this is so- my eyes watered. "It's too big for you to play for now but maybe in the future?"

"Bethy-chan~~~~~" I cried out as I hugged her with full force. She squeaked and stumbled a bit before balancing herself quickly. "Thank you so much!" I let go of her as she placed the guitar down and gave me a big smile.

"Well, we have to go now. Thank you for everything, Sarid and Eri," Meliodas said with his weird laugh and I couldn't help but laugh with him too. Suddenly, his voice got lower and his face wrapped into a serious one, "if anything happens, contact us."

Eri nodded, "don't worry." I was a bit hesitant thanks to Meliodas' words though. Now that Meliodas and Bethy-chan aren't here, Rayak would come. What would happen to me and Eri then? I gritted my teeth and Meliodas must have noticed because his next few words were a bit weird.

"Sarid, you have somebody else watching over you so eveything's going to be fine."

I rose an eyebrow at his words and the only thing he did was to just grin and ruffle my hair. With that being said, Meliodas and Bethy-chan turned around and out of the door. I watched from the window until their figures dissapeared into the forest.

What's going to happen now?

* * *

**_2 years later..._**

"Sariddddddd!!!!"

Eri's shout from inside the house took me off guard and I jumped. "What do you want, old woman!" I screamed back at her from outside. It's early in the morning, why is she screaming so loudly? Hearing no response from her, I shrugged and looked back at the target.

I took another arrow before placing it on the holder of the bow and pulled. That's right, remember - concentrate. When I saw that my aim was perfect, I started counting.

1

2

3

"Sarid, the King of Fairies is coming to the village! I need you to get ready right this instant, brat!" That caught me off guard and I missed my shot. My eyes widened and I turned to see Eri running at me with full speed.

"Wait... what?"

* * *

**_Doneeee!! YESSSSSS_**

**_* me flying over the rainbow*_**

**_I'm sorry that this one took so long to get out! But it was worth it! With Meliodas and Bethy-chan gone, we can now move to the next... arc, I guess? And would you look at that, looks like we have someone special coming in for this one!_**

**_Honestly, I'm super excited for the next chapter and I hope (really hope) I have time to get it out in time!_**

**_It appears there were a lot of time skips in this one but don't worry! All of this are planned out. It's not like I want to just rush my way to the excitement or aything _****_hahaha._**

**_Tell_****_ me what you think of this chapter though and don't forget to favourite and follow to keep updated!_**

**_Reviews are Motivations ;)_**


End file.
